About Last Night
by NeishaImMyMainPriorityAyers
Summary: In love with her sister's fiance, what happens when one drunken night leaves Bella with everything that she loves gone. Please don't judge by the book cover. A MUST READ! VERY SHORT CHAPTERS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! DRABBLE FIC! Main character death
1. Part 1

Part 1

The sound of pounding awoken me. 'What the fuck?' The excruciating pain in my brain worsen as the pounding grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes only to close it back from the blinding light. The pounding didn't stop.

"Go away, " I groaned, throwing the comforter over my head.

"Bella, I need to talk to you!" A familiar voice screamed over the pounding. It's my sister's Alice's voice.

A sudden movement of the bed caused my eyes to fly open. "Bella?" A familiar yet confused voice whispered.

Immediately the comforter was snatched off my head. My eyes locked with a pair of confused and scared dark brown eyes. I prayed my eyes where playing tricks on me.

"Edward!" I jumped out the bed taking the comforter with me to cover up my naked body without realizing I was exposing him. His morning wood was noticeable as I tried unsuccessfully to look away. "Why are you in my bed?"

I was startled as the pounding on the door begun again and the familiar voice once again screamed my name.

How could I be so stupid?

Our eyes locked again as I squeezed the comforter closer to my body.

How did I end up in this situation?

Both our eyes flooded with fear. His eyes pleading with me to get him out this situation.

How could I sleep with a man who is about to be married?

The tears overwhelming my eyes.

How can I be in love with someone's else man?

The pounding continued causing me to jump.

"Please Bella, I want to talk to you about Edward." Alice said through the closed door. "I'm not leaving until you open up!"

How can I be in love with my sister's fiance?

Part 2?  
#AboutLastNight


	2. Part 2

_**About Last Night**_

Part 2

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

He pushed me against the wall before smashing his lips against mines. I moaned in his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands cuffed my ass supporting my weight. His dick rubbed against my pussy and my head threw back with pleasure.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as he attacked my neck with kisses.

He walked with me still in his arms to the bed. As we fell all I could think of was how could something so bad feeeeel so good...

...

"Bella, I know you hear me. I need to talk to you." Alice screamed.

Edward and I still frozen from where we were. I'm wrapped in the comforter next to the bed; he's wrapped in the sheet on the bed.

He shook his head at me while mouthing the words 'Don't open the door, ' Guilt overwhelmed me. I'm always there for Alice. No matter how late, I always open the door.

"I have to open the door, " I said.

Edward looked so surprised that I would even suggest that. My heart shattered.

I'm only a one night stand. His heart is for my sister. But why does my heart want him. I'm sorry Alice.

Before I allowed the tears to fall, I turned and headed to the hotel room door. "Are you fucking crazy!" I heard him whispered. As I was reaching for the door knob, Edward's arm spread across my face, against the door stopping me. His body pressed tightly against mines. My heart skipped a beat as I smelled me on him. Our sex all over his body.

My pussy throbbing as I'm remembering how full I felt with him inside.  
How skillful his tongue was all over my body.  
How many times he made me come all over his dick. My nipples hardened at the thought.

"I have to hide first." He whispered. His words snapped me back into reality.

Alice.

"Well fucking hide!" I snapped.

Quickly he hurried into the room closet. I took a deep breath to compose myself and prepare for the lie I was about to tell. I quickly scanned the room and nearly kicked myself. Edward's clothes was scattered around with mines. Quickly as possible I grabbed the clothes off the floor and threw it in the closet with Edward.

His face spooked. He thought it could have been Alice. If it wasn't me in this situation it would have been funny. I quickly slammed the door and rushed to the hotel room door opening it.

There stood Alice with tears flowing down her face. "Alice what's wrong?" She rushed in the room completely ignoring me. She began pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Alice,"

"I don't know what to," She cried as she plopped down on the bed.

I quickly rushed to sit next to her. Her face red and puffy from the tears and snot that ran down her face. "What do you mean?"

"Last night-" she paused, placing her face in her hands. I didn't say anything, just rubbed soothing circle on her back, hoping she would continue. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes and tears flowing down her face. My heart dropped with the thoughts she knew who was in the closet. "Last night I cheated on Edward,"

...

Part 3?

All parts will be short until further notice. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Part 3

About Last Night

o0o

Part 3

...

"Last night I cheated on Edward."

I don't know how long I sat there. It felt like hours. All I know I was praying Edward wasn't bursting out the closet after that news.

"What,"

"I knooww!" Alice cried. "It was the worst decision of my life! But I was drunk and before I knew it, I woke up in his bed." She cried tears and snot running down her face. "How am I supposed to walk down the aisle with so much guilt?"

"I'm sure he would be OK if you don't tell him." I reassured, continuing to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Ohmygod!" She cried ignoring my words of comfort. "Edward would never do this to me. How could I do this to him?"

"It was your bachelorette party!" I said. "Your last night being single, you made one lousy mistake. You have no idea what Edward did last night."

She gave her a 'get real' look. "You and I both know Edward is a saint, a perfect fiance, he would never cheat on me."

It took everything in me not to laugh at her. So much confidence.

"Yea" I said rubbing my neck.

"I see you had fun last night." My eyes followed hers and I nearly had an heart attack. On the bed was Edward's boxers.

There's a lump formed in my throat as I tried to swallow. "Yea," I said looking away unable to look at Alice in the face.

She chuckled but her eyes never left from the boxers. "I guess this design is popular. I bought the exact same pair for Edward on Christmas."

"Yea, Jacob has about 2 pair." I quickly grabbed the boxers before she can think to grab them and look at the size.

"Is he still here?" she asked her eyes immediately going to the bathroom door. "Is that what took so long to open the door?"

I nodded my head. "Yea he's in the bathroom now getting dressed." I lied.

"Was it one of the guys we meet at the bar?"

I shook my head. "What of course not!"

She crossed her arms around her chest, "Then who?" She asked

"Jacob," I lied.

"Really," She looked surprised and confused. "I thought he was in Atlanta for work?"

"He came a little earlier than planned to surprise me. He is suppose to be my plus one to your wedding."

Which isn't exactly a lie. He will be at the wedding, he's just not the one in the "bathroom" right now.

"There will be a wedding right?" I asked.

"I love him! Of course I still want to marry him. It's just I'm filled with so much guilt, I don't know if I can take it."

"Don't tell him. He will never know." I said. Even though he's in the closet listening now.

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Just a big secret to handle."

"Hey you know the most popular quote in the world. 'What they don't know won't hurt em." She rolled her eyes before laughing.

"Yea but what's done in the dark, comes to the light." We laughed.

"Hopefully not."

If it's up to me, you will never know about Edward and I.

We was interrupted by the sound of my room phone ringing. Without thinking I placed it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, Its Jacob, my plane just arrived. I should be to your room in about a half hour."

o0o

-Part 4?

I don't have a set schedule on when I will upload, I've already have a few chapters written. Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Part 4

About Last Night

Part 4

o0o

Alice's face looked just as confused as mines looked shocked. "Okay Jacob," I said. "See you when you get here." I quickly hung up.

"Hold On," Alice said. "I thought you said Jacob's in the bathroom."

I couldn't respond. How do I explain that lie? Suddenly Alice's face got really defensive. She jumped up off the bed. "Bella, What's going on? Who's in the bathroom?" Alice asked pointing at the bathroom.

"No-one." I said as she stormed to the bathroom. "Alice, no-one is in the bathroom." I said. I stayed on the bed as she opened the bathroom to look around.

She came back with a look of apology on her face. She sat down on the bed. "Then why did you -"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was a hoe." I replied. "Sleeping with a complete stranger and all."

Her face confused that I would think she would call me a hoe. "I mean come on, you know how we were when we were younger. All about body count down there. And if its high you a Hoe." We burst out laughing.

"Well I'm surprised." She giggled. "You needed that relief, I was starting to think you had cobwebs!"

"Hey!" I playful smacked her arm while pretending to be offended.

"But I will never call you a Hoe." She placed her hand on my hand. "Although Jacob just might."

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Well damn I need to go." She jumped up off the bed, heading toward the door. "I'm supposed to be meeting the love of my life at the altar." I got up to follow her. She turned around to face me as she opened the door. "See you there."

"Fix your face Alice." Still walking away she rubbed the tears and the ruined makeup off her face.

"Love You," She called down the hall. I closed the door and let out a big sigh of relief. I expected Edward to come out as soon as he heard the door closed, but the closet door never opened.

"Edward?" I walked toward the closet door opening it. Edward was sitting on the closet floor with his head hung between his thighs. "Hey are you OK?" I asked as I reached to touch his head.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped shoving my hand away as he jumped up. "I can't believe she cheated on me." He grabbed his boxers off the bed.

"Really?"

Ha!

I can't believe he said that. I'm shocked. "You really can't be upset with her about that."

"And why the hell not?" He said throwing on his jeans. I gave him my best you can't be serious look. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You and I both know our situation is different." He's now buttoning up his shirt.

"How So?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I was drunk," he stated.

"Well so was she."

He looked away. The hurt clear in his eyes. "Look, clearly Alice sleeping with someone was fucked up, and I know you're probably hurt, but what you did was much worse."

"How?"

"Are you serious?"

His look on his face show that he was completely serious .

"Dude you fucked her sister!"

"I was drunk!"

"So Was she!"

He rubbed his hand across his face before sitting down on the bed to put on his shoes. No more words were said as he put on his shoes. Once done he jumped up grabbing his keys out of his pockets heading toward the door. He turned to face me before he made it to the door. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to put you and Alice in this predicament."

I waved him off, "Just Go,"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped and headed to the door walking out. I let out another loud sigh and laid back in the bed.

Looking at the clock it was only 6:38 a.m.

So Fucking early.

The wedding isn't until 5 pm and I don't have to meet Alice and the wedding party until 1 pm.

Before I knew it my eyes fluttered closed and I was being startled awake by the sounds of my room phone ringing. "Hello," I groaned in the phone. A slob escape from the other side of the line.

"Bella what did you tell Edward?"

"Huh," The sleep in my brain made it hard to understand Alice.

"Did you tell him?"

"What are you talking about Alice?" I sat up in the bed looking at the clock. 7:21 a.m.

"Edward just called me, ratting on about how he this is a mistake and he's not ready to get married."

"What!"

"He cancelled the wedding."

o0o

Part 5?


	5. Part 5

About Last Night

Part 5

o0o

"Hey, you've reached Edward. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone-"

Again to the voicemail.

"Edward, It's Bella. What the hell are you doing? Why are you calling off the wedding? Why are you doing this?"

Did he finally realise he love me too? Was that one night all it took? Do he want me?

"Call me back." I hung up and took a sip of the streaming hot cocoa I had in front of me. Edward invaded my thoughts. I couldn't get him out my mind. I grabbed my cell phone going to the messages from Jacob. He waa supposed to be here shortly. He couldn't make it soon as he arrived since he was called in the office. That was an hour ago.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Hello,"

"How does a hot oil body massage sound for the evening?" Jacob seductive voice soared through the phone.

"Mmm I Likee." I purred the words off my tongue.

"Well, what room number are you in beautiful?"

"320."

"On my way."

"Mmmmk daddy," I said as I hung up the phone. I placed the mug down and quickly tied my robe as I headed for the wall mirror to add a little lip gloss.

A knock at the door.

I opened it and there stood Jacob. He had on his dark blue suit with the jacket drapped across his right shoulder and in his left hand held a carry out tote bag.

Once inside, he didn't hesitate to place the bag on end table of the room and attack me with kisses. My hands drove in his freshly cut jet black silky hair pulling him closer. "Hey baby, I missed you." He said as he hugged me closer placing a kiss on my neck, slightly sniffing my skin. "Smell so fucking good,"

A slight moan escaped my lips. He released me to only holding my hand instead. "Damn you look good." He said enjoying the way the robe hugged every curve of my body.

"I brought food," he said as he grabbed the tote bag and placed it on the small dining table the room has.

"Mmm, Really?"

"Yea, I'm Thinking steak and potatoes; a glass of wine, or two," I giggled. "And your favorite dessert."

"Mmm, chocolate pudding," I said as he placed all the food on the table.

"So, how about we eat," he pulled me closer to him placing another small kiss on my neck. "So I can see what you have on under this robe." He pulled on the belt tie of my robe unraveling it.

"Mmm," I moaned placing my arms around his neck kissing him. "How about we just skip dinner." I pulled the robe off dropping it by my feet. My body beamed with pride as I watch the lust in his eyes as he admired my black see through onesie body suit.

"The food will get cold." He said as his tongue rubbed across his lips. My eyes fell to his bulging print from the front of his pants.

"There's a microwave." I grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed.

He attacked my lips once again. We attacked Each Other as I helped him to unbutton his shirt. Once off, he fell back on the bed causing me to fall on top of him. He straddled my ass grinding himself on me as he sucked on my neck. His lips sending chills down my spine.

"Oh baby," I moaned placing my fingers through his hair pulling it. The diamond crested ring on my married finger caught my attention for a second bringing the guilt back.

"Mmmm, I love you Mrs. Black." Jacob said placing opened mouth kisses from my cheek to my chest.

"Ohhhh, I love you too Mr. Black." Quickly he pulled the strap of my suit down pulling my breasts out before placing a left nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmm," he grabbed my right breast rubbing my nipples firmly.

I rubbed myself against him. The friction of his pants through the thin material of my body suit made the moans louder.

Jacob rolled us over until he was on hovering over me. He got out the bed to remove his pants.

As he did that I unbuttoned the body suit that snaps between my legs.

"Damn girl," he growled as he yanked me by the hips pulling me down to the edge of the bed. He spreaded my legs wide and began rubbing me firmly with his tongue.

My hands immediately flew to his hair as I firmly grippes it. Jacob groaned in pleasure. He loves his hair gripped and pulled.

He licked and he sucked until I was speaking blambish and was soon screaming at my peek. Jacob loves that power he gets when he makes me cum with his tongue. Year's ago he couldn't so that. Now Jacob has gotten to the point where he can make me cum in minutes.

Once up, he wiped my juices from his mouth and slowly eased himself inside filling me.

A loud moan escape my mouth. I'll never get use to his size. Jacob started slowly before starting a toe curling pase.

God I miss this. My body on fire as Jacob made love to me. His hands cupping my breasts as he brought his mouth to it to roughly suck my nipples.

My pussy dripping as he licked and suck on my nipples causing my body to burn with passion. I wrapped my legs around him, grinding against him. He moaned loudly before looking down at me, eyes full of lust. He wrapped his arms around my neck bringing our bodies closer. Screams erupted my body as he began hitting my g-spot.

His paced quickened once he found my g-spot. He grabbed my ass pulling my sex to his sex. He moved my body to meet his pace. Sex sounds loud in the room as my body burned with passion. Over and over he hit my spot until I was coming all over him.

The words came out in full force, before my mind could even register it. "Oh, Edward!"

o0o

.

Thank you for the reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy.

Next part will be a little longer. Please bare with me.

#ALN


	6. Part 6

About Last Night

Part 6

o0o

Jacob froze, bringing me back to reality. His jaw dropped and he looked at me in horror, like I had just slapped him.

I paused, not sure what to say or what to do. Jacob pulled out of me and jumped out of the bed. He grabbed his pants, shoving them on. I grabbed the comforter on the bed covering my body. Jacob picked up the rest of the clothes on the floor and threw them at me.

"Why the fuck are you calling me another dude name?!" His fist clenching as the veins in his face budge.

"I-I," I had no explanation. Edward was on my mind so heavy I couldn't even get him out my head when making love to Jacob, my husband.

"Say something dammit!" He roared causing me to let out a little shriek. I hugged the comforter closer to me as if to protect me.

The tears came rolling down. It's all I could do. I couldn't explain to him why I called him another man's name. I was going to lose everything I built with Jacob over one little fling.

"I sorry," I started.

"FUCK all that!" He screamed. "Why the fuck are you calling me your sister's man name! Are you Fucking him? Are you having an affair?" His voice broke at the last question.

"No baby, I'm Not I promise,"

The hurt in his eyes vanished and pure anger filled it. I've never seen Jacob so angry. He took a step toward me causing me to flinch back with fear. I've never been this scared of him before.

He screamed before punching the wall. A hole where his fist was placed.

"Are you fucking him!" His words sound so hurt and so full of anger. "I'm not asking you again."

My throat dry as cotton. "It was only one time," I cried. "And I was drunk-"

For a split second Jacob's body flinched toward me. Fear rippled through my body. Jacob has never placed his hands on me, but in this very second, I had no idea what he was capable of. Jacob froze before looking down at his feet, his fist clenched tightly. "I need to get out of here before I do something I regret."

He gave me a disgusted look before walking away from the bed. "Jacob!" I jumped up to follow him grabbing his arm. "Baby I'm sorry please-" Roughly, he snatched away from me causing me to fall on the floor.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He roared. The tears glisten in his eyes. "Sam warned me about you. I thought you was different. But once a Hoe, always a Hoe."

"Jacob," I cried. He headed for the door with a look of disgust on his face, slamming the door behind him.

I curled up on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I didn't know what else to do but cry. What was happening to me? What had I just done?

o0o

Due to the commotion and damages done to the room, I had to leave and the damages were charged to my credit card. Never did I think those words would come out of Jacob's mouth. Never did I think he would call me a Hoe.

My action was nothing but hoeish anyway.

I completely deserved everything that Jacob said.

With a walk of shame to my car with only my sheer body suit onesie on, I felt like a Hoe.

I drove to Renee's, my mom, house because I knew Jacob was at our home and I didn't know how he would respond to seeing me so soon. I put on a pair of sweatpants and tank I had in my workout bag before making my way inside.

I walked to Renee's room and laid in her bed wrapping myself against her. The tears started flowing again.

"What the -"

"Mom," my voice broke as the tears flowed.

"Bella?" Sleep and confusion drowned in her voice. "What are you-"

A loud slob escaped my lips causing her to stop and only hold me. She held me until I cried myself to sleep.

o0o

The ray of the sun woke me along with the smell of bacon. I got up and made my way to the kitchen where mom stood at the stove making breakfast as she moved her hips to 'Big Pokey Bear'.

"Good Morning Ma,"

"Oh good morning babe," She placed a small kiss on my cheek before turning back to the stove.

I looked at my phone automatically to see if I have any messages. I knew it was a long shot, but Jacob has been on my mind since last night.

Suddenly the music cut down. "I'm not going to rush you to tell me why you got in my bed crying last night. I guess you'll tell me when you ready-"

"I called Jacob another man's name during sex last night," I admitted. It just so happened, I didn't mention it was Edward's name I called him.

Mom's face completely shocked. "What?!"

"I Know Ma,"

"Are you cheating on him?"

"It was only one time and I was drunk-"

"Oh God, Bella." Renee said as she placed the spatula on the stove to turn to face me completely. "I thought you was over that stage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mommie!" We was interrupted by the sounds of little giggles and little pitter-patter as they ran across the floor.

Immediately I was being jumped by little hugs and kisses.

Jayden and Dylen. Jacob and I three year old boys. Completely identical in every way. Spiky short dark brown hair, just like their father. Their big brown eyes wide with laughter.

They made my heart swell with love as I smothered them both with kisses.

"Hey Mommie babies." I kissed both of them until they giggled begging me to stopped.

"Mommie look what me and Jayden found." Dylen said once i release them. He held up a jar with grass and dirt.

"That's nice ba-" Suddenly something jumped scaring the hell out of me.

"Ma!" I screamed. "Why are you letting my kids play with frogs!" I grabbed the jar from Dylen.

"Girl, they're kids let them play." She said waving me off as she took the pancakes off the griddle.

"Ma, that's nasty!" I whined taking the jar outside. "Frogs got so many germs!"

"Girl, leave them kids' frog alone." Renee said as she walked behind me hitting me with her dry towel. "They're boys let them be boys!"

"Mom, they're three!" I opened the front door going outside.

"So what Chile," She argued. Once outside I opened the jar turning it over to release the frog. I placed the jar on the side of the porch before turning toward Renee.

"Ma, No Frogs,"

Suddenly, a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. In the drive way by Jacob's truck in deep conversation stood him and Alice. Alice look to be in tears as Jacob's lips move. He was telling her something and by the way she's breaking down crying, it can't be good news.

Ooh No.

He's not telling her is he?

"Hey baby!" Renee screamed waving at Alice.

They both turned to look, both eyes landing on me. Suddenly Alice started making her way over toward us.

Her steps were quick and her eyes furious.

Oh she can't know. Jacob didn't tell her.

"Hey Alice," I started as she got closer. "I've been trying to call you-"

SLAP!

Her entire hand landed across my face. The ringing in my ear was unbearable.

"How could you?!" She screamed in my face.

Omg She Knows!

o0o

#AboutLastNight

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh Part 6 Was The Longest One Yet, And Hardest! ? Hope You Guys Enjoyed.


	7. Part 7

About Last Night

Part 7

o0o

.

"Alice!" Renee gasp in shock. "Bella are you ok?" My cheek stung, but I couldn't be angry at Alice. I deserved that.

"So you had to get your hands on Edward huh?"

"What?" Renee's face full of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"How could you sleep with Edward?!" Alice roared in my face.

All of the emotion drained from Renee's face before she turned to face me. "Bella please tell me you didn't."

"Mom-" I started.

"Mommie," Jayden's voice.

All eyes went to the two three year olds in the door way.

"Oh baby-" I started toward the kids but stopped when Renee placed her hand in front of my face.

"I got them," She said giving me a look I only received once in my life.

Disappointment.

"Come on babies," She said heading inside grabbing their hands. "I know y'all hungry." She walked back in the house closing the door behind her, leaving me alone to face the music.

Slowly I turned back towards Alice.

Alice's face looking mad and full of hurt, mostly mad. "Why?" Her eyes glisten with tears in was her voice.

"Ohhh Alice,"

"How could you do this to me?"

"It wasn't intentionally, I was drunk."

"Drunk or not!" she screamed as a tear fell down her face. "Edward? Why him?!"

"Alice please," I begged. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what Bella?" She said rolling her eyes. "That you fucked my fiance!" Alice voice echoed through the neighborhood. I can see Mrs. Newton, Renee's next door neighbor and the neighborhood gossiper, peaking out of her kitchen window with her house phone to her ear.

"I'm-"

"Oh let's not forget it was the night before my wedding!" she screamed.

"I was drunk!" I screamed. I can see the Weber's front door opening. "You of all people should understand." I whispered ferociously. I admit that was low of me, but I'm in a situation where I need all the wins I can get.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "I would never sleep with Jacob. Drunk or not."

It was like a slap in the face. Of course Alice will never do this to me. She will never betray me like this. "I-"

"You always wanted things to be about you. You hated if I had something when you didn't. You couldn't let me be happy. You couldn't let me have a husband could you?"

"No Alice I-"

"I hate you Bella."

"You can't be serious."

Her eyes held this cold heartless emotion that I never seen in my life. "You're dead to me." She walked away heading to her car.

"Alice!" I called after her. She never looked back.

Jacob sat there on the hood of his truck as he watched the conflict between Alice and I.

"Why would you tell her?!" I asked, walking towards him.

"She deserved to know her fiance is a cheating fuck boy and she need to get tested." He said hopping off the truck.

It felt like someone had stabbed a knife in my heart.

"What!"

"How many times have you cheated on me?" He asked. "Is there any more?"

"No It was only him I swear."

He gave me an 'Are you stupid' look. "And that makes it OK huh? 'Cuz it was only him."

"No, I'm not saying that," I said looking at the way his face flushed with anger. "I'm sorry." I grabbed his arms, but he snatched away.

"I was hoping she would've slapped you around a little more," my heart dropped.

"Sisters wouldn't fight."

"Yea and sisters wouldn't sleep with their sister's fiance."

"I'm sorry,"

He shook his head, signaling me to stop talking before turning toward his truck.

"Baby please, don't do this," I cried grabbing on his arm preventing him from getting in the truck. "I love you please baby we can work this out, let's work this out. We can go to counseling, or whatever anything please, we have a family."

"You weren't thinking about 'our family' " he quoted in the air. "when you were in the bed with another guy!" He snapped as he snatched away from me to clench his fist.

"I love you Jacob, please don't give up on us."

"You called me Edward while I was making love to you,"

"Oh God," I chocked. My heart so heavy I dont think I could breathe.

"We said I love you too each other moments before, yet you still called me another man's name. He must was on your mind pretty hard."

"Baby please -"

"What is it? Is his dick bigger than mines?" I shook my head hoping the movements will drown out Jacob's questions.

"Does he eat that pussy better than me? Does he make love to you like I do?" His eyes never leaving mines. "Do you love him?"

I froze. Why do I have feelings for that fool? How can I be willing to sacrifice so many things that I love, for him?

That moment of hesitation was all it took. Jacob gave me a look of pure disgust. "No baby," I snapped back into realization. "I love you. I want you. I'm sorry," I begged pulling on his arm.

"I don't want your apology,"

"Oh God, please baby," I begged grabbing his arm again. "What do you want?" He snatched away from me opening his truck door.

"Please anything!"

He stopped with one leg in the truck, turning to face me. "You know what I want?"

"Anything please baby," I cried pulling him by his face bring it closer toward mines. "I can't lose you,"

He grabbed my hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. "For you to go to Hell," he threw my hands away before jumping in his truck driving off.

My heart drove off with him.

I've lost my husband.

o0o

#AboutLastNight

Bare With Me, It Will Get Better I Swear! Until 8


	8. Part 8

About Last Night

Part 8

o0o

It has been two weeks since the confrontation between Alice, Jacob and I.

Alice does not want anything to do with me. No matter what I tried; calling, texting, popping up at her doorstep, She is still not speaking.

Jacob has not been home since. He is at his mother's house. The only reason I know that is because she told me. Either Jacob has not told her, or she looks at me as her daughter. All she knows is that we got into a huge fight.

Our last call ended with her yelling at him. _'Take your ass home and stop mopping around, having this girl call me every day crying and shit! I'm tired of this bullshit!"_

It ended up with Jacob grabbing the phone and hanging it up in my face.

Even Renee's upset with me. She may not have voiced her opinion, but I can most definitely see the disappointment in her eyes.

The only people who ain't upset with me are my boys. They are too young to understand the appalling things their mother did to their daddy and Aunt.

The bottle of clear vodka haunted me as it sat on the nightstand next to my bed next to a 3/4 full shot glass. I fought the urge to down the shot, but my heart hurt. I need the ache to dull. Before I was able to talk myself out of it, I grabbed the glass tossing it back to the head.

The burning as the vodka ran down my throat soothe the ache in my heart.

 _ **Ring Ring**_.

I almost didn't answer until I saw it was my Renee's house number. "Hello,"

"Mommie," they both yelled with glee. My heart swelled.

Unconditional Love. My boys.

"Hey Babies," They giggled as they told me about their little adventure at the park.

"Mommie we gotta 'nother frog!" Dylen screamed.

A sound of someone being smacked sounded off. "Grammy said not to tell Mommie," Jayden said.

"Hey, no hitting your brother," Renee's voice. "Can I talk to your mom?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

"Are you coming to get them or do I need to drop them off?" Renee's voice, loud in the phone.

"Well Mom I was hoping you will keep them another night," I said as I removed the top of the vodka bottle to pour me another shot.

Renee gets the boys every weekend, and I rarely ask her to keep them any longer than that, so I knew she was coming hostile when I asked.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Her question stopped me from pouring vodka into the glass.

"Ma, I only had like one shot," I said, placing to bottle and glass back on the nightstand.

"Aren't you tired of what drinking does to you? Clearly, good things don't come from it. So why are you doing it?"

"Mom please," I said, placing my index finger on my temples to stop a headache I was developing.

"Are you trying to put us through that again?" She asked. "Jacob and I went through hell putting you through rehab and sobering you up. Yet, after all that hard work we went through, you ended up getting drunk and sleeping with-"

It was the slobs escaping from my end of the phone that made her stop.

Thinking about my college years, was the worst of my life. When I was 23, Charlie, my father, was in a fatal car accident, killing over 20 people leaving only one survivor.

Me.

For months I was depressed. With recovering from the accident and the death of my father, I turned to drinking my pain away. It soothed it away.

Around that time was the beginning of Jacob's and I relationship. We've been dating for like six months. He's only seen my dad once. But all the way through it, -The aggressive side, the emotional side, always fighting with him, the excruciating withdrawal- Jacob was there through it all. He was my rock.

"You have two little people to look after. Two people who mimic your every move. They don't need to see they're mother and father like that. They're too young to have to deal with their parents separating. You need to grow up and stop living like a child. Be the Mother you are meant to be. Be the Wife you are supposed to be for Jacob, not a little... 'Hussie' in these streets."

No words were said.

Renee finally voiced her opinion.

"I'll drop them off sometime tomorrow," Renee said after a brief moment of pause.

"Mmmhmm," I couldn't trust my voice.

"I love you, baby." her voice soft. "Please, don't go back to your old ways," she said, hanging up the phone.

I wiped the tears from my face as I placed my phone down on the end table. I grabbed the liquor bottle and sat on my bed.

The photo on the stand caught my attention.

 _What happened Bella?_

The tears ran down my face as I stared at Jacob and my wedding photo.

I miss him so much.

 _When did you become unhappy?_

Jacob smiling face looking down at mines, caused agonizing pain to ripple through my heart. We looked soo happy. We WERE happy.

 _When did you come to a stage where you were willing to sacrifice everything you love?_

Edward.

Still no word from him.

It's like he's vanished from the face of the earth. I've called him, numerous of times.

Has he heard what's going on? Is that why he's avoiding me?

'Fuck Edward,' I thought placing the bottle back on the nightstand. I hope nothing seriously wrong happened to him.

Suddenly a movement came to my peripheral. I turned to see Jacob standing in the bedroom doorway staring at the picture in my hand.

"Jacob!" I cried, jumping out of bed and rushed toward him. He put his hands up, signaling me to stop.

"I just came to get some clothes. I'm heading back to my mom's."

He fumbled through his drawers looking for his clothes. His brow crumbled with frustration as he was unable to find what he's looking for.

"You have fresh clothes in the washroom."

He nodded his head before heading toward the washroom. I started to follow, but I didn't. I sat on the bed with my fingers crossed, praying he would come back in the room before heading out.

"All right, I'm gone." He said as he shoved his clothes into a backpack that I've never seen him walk in with.

Quickly, my body reacted. I jumped up, rushing toward Jacob. "Jacob baby, please come home," I begged as I grabbed his hands. He let out a sigh but didn't pull my hands away.

"You've been drinking." He started looking at the bottle on the stand.

"I've only had like one shot,"

"Bella-" he started as he tried to push me away. I panicked.

"I'm miserable." I cried, pulling on his hands tighter trying to stop him from leaving. I placed his hands on my chest where my heart is. "My heart hurts when I'm not around you. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I miss you. I want to be with you. Jacob, please!" My voice cracked, and the tears in my voice made it hard to understand me, but I can't lose Jacob. He is my rock; I wouldn't be who I am without him. "Give me another chance. I love you, please baby!"

He turned around, and I saw his eyes for the first time since he walked in. His eyes were bloodshot as if he's been crying for hours.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You were my world. I loved you more than life itself. The love I have for you pass my heart, body, and mind. I loved you with my soul, my being. I've never cheated on you. I couldn't if I tried because I loved you too much to even do that to you." His eyes were glistening with tears. "I don't understand. How could you do this to me?"

"I-"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy? Why didn't you give me a chance to try to make you happy again?"

My heart throbbed as Jacob's voice broke with the pain he was feeling.

"I'm sorry." I cried placing his face in my hands, bringing it closer to mines. His eyes never met mines as he tried hard not to look at me. "I know I hurt you deeply and I have no idea how to make it better. But I want to try."

His eyes finally met mines. Hurt sincere and genuine in his eyes.

Jacob always wore his emotions on his sleeves, and he is beyond stubborn. "Please baby, give me a chance to make it better. I know you still love me because I'm still in love with you." I said, grabbing his face again pulling him closer to me. "Please," I said bringing his lips closer toward mines. His breath took mines as he took a deep breath. "Let me love you again."

I went in for the kiss pulling him to my lips. My heart was jumping with joy when he didn't push me away. When our lips touched, the feeling of love radiated from him. I was right; he still loves me. "Please Jacob, don't stop loving me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened. As one hand held me by my waist, his other hand grabbed the back of my hair pushing our bodies as close as they would allow. My body over flooded with joy as I tried desperately to merge Jacob and my body.

"I can't if I tried," he said as our bodies fell on the bed.

o0o

"So do you want to go to counseling?" I said as I laid on Jacob's chest.

"Hell no," he said playing with a strand of my hair. "I don't want to pay hundreds of dollars to talk about shit we can talk about at home."

"Okay," I said snuggling closer to his chest. I felt as if I couldn't get close enough to him.

Thank you for my husband back. "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I know it's no excuse because I was drunk but I'm glad you decided to give me another chance."

"I did it for our boys." He said. "I want them to grow up with both parents in their lives. I grew up without a father, and I'll be damned if I let you get in the way of being in my children's lives."

"I would never separate them from their father," I said, grabbing his hand threading my fingers between his.

"You almost did."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I ignored the bluntness of his words because I deserve them. "Never again," I said placing a kiss on the back of his knuckles.

"Hope not," he said looking me in the eyes. His eyes telling me he still doesn't trust me completely, but enough to not give up on us.

"Never," I said. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on my lips.

"How about" Kiss "you fix your husband" kiss kiss "something to eat." He said between kisses. I chuckled against his lips.

"Anything you want," I said giving him another quick kiss before jumping up out of bed. I grab my robe that was hanging against the chair.

Suddenly Jacob slapped my ass. "Hurry up woman; I'm starving."

"Yes, daddy."

Before making it to the kitchen, I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I made it to the kitchen, I see Jacob has already beaten me there. The refrigerator was open, and his head was in there. "Hey I was going to cook," I said. He looked up out of the fridge looking at me.

"Well, I beat you to it." He said as he took out a bag of vegetables, butter, and sausages.

"Sauteed vegetables with sausages," I said is he started cutting the vegetables.

Suddenly the doorbell rung catching our attention.

"I wonder who that is," Jacob said never stop cutting the vegetables.

"I hope it's not Mom with the boys."

"I hope not either, cuz I'm not done with you yet." He said pulling me close.

"Mmmmm, is that right?" I asked hopping on my tiptoes giving him a quick kiss. "I'm so glad that things are back to normal," I said.

"Well as normal as us getting back on track," he said.

"Yeah," I said kissing him again.

Doorbell rung again. "I'll get it. You keep cooking," I said placing another quick kiss on his lips before rushing to the door. "I'm coming!" I screamed.

"Yes?" I said open your door.

There stood Edward with his hands in his pocket and a look of apology on his face. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Oh God Edward!" I gasp. I looked at him with joy overflowing my body. "You okay!" I pulled him into a hug. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I had a lot on my mind; you know what I mean."

He's okay. He's not dead. He's standing right in front of me.

Oh my Gosh!

He's right in front of me.

Jacob's here!

"What are you doing here?" Panic rose in my voice as I pushed him away turning to make sure Jacob wasn't behind me. I stepped back, creating a distance between us.

"I got your message," Edward said stepping forward causing me to step back. "It's not right."

Another step from us.

"I couldn't go through with it." One step from him, one from me.

"Not like this." Before I knew it, Edward was inside. He closed the door behind him. My heart pounded ferociously.

"No, Edward," I said, constantly checking behind me in case Jacob walks in. "You can't be here," I said squeezing my hand so tight; my nails dug into my palms. My chest so tight, I couldn't catch my breath.

"I can't marry Alice. Not with these emotions, I'm feeling."

"Edward please," I begged, looking at him.

Edward's eyes bore into mines. "I can't marry Alice when I'm in love with you." Edwards words flooded my ears. I've waited so long to hear those word come out of Edward's mouth. "I love you, Bella," He kissed me.

But all I could think about was Jacob.

How Edward can never be Jacob.

I just got Jacob back. I can't lose him again

I choose Jacob.

I pushed Edward away from me, taking a step back. I was about to tell him, everything that happened between us was a mistake; when an angry voice behind me roared.

"Are You Fucking serious!"

o0o

OK, so each chapter is a little longer. I hope this doesn't stray you guys away.

It'll get better, I swear!

#ALN


	9. Part 9

About Last Night

Part 9

o0o

Jacob's eyes furious as his fist clenched tightly. His eyes never leaving off Edward. Mine's never leaving off Jacob.

"Jacob, baby it's not what you think," I said as I quickly rushed toward him.

He ignored me focusing on Edward."Hey man, what's up with you going after my wife!" His voice menace and full of venom.

Edward looked at Jacob before looking at me giving me the full 'fuck me' eyes. "Can't help myself. The woman fine as fuck."  
Jacob pushed me away, going toward Edward. He pushed him hard causing him to fall back to the front door with a loud thud.

"Jacob please!"

"Stop playing with me before I fuck you up!" Jacob roared at Edward.

Quickly Edward jumped back in Jacob's face. "Fuck you!" Edward yelled, pushing Jacob just as hard.

Before I could blink, Jacob punched Edward so hard; he landed on the ground.

"Oh my God! Jacob, please stop!" I screamed grabbing his shirt pulling him away. Quickly Edward got up as if the punch didn't phase him and charged at Jacob tackling him. They landed on the coffee table, shattering it under them.

"Stop!"

Edward on top, throwing punches from left to right. Jacob's arms were covering his face trying to make sure none of Edward's punches land. He couldn't get Edward off him without getting a few face shots. And from the power Edward is putting in those punches, Jacob's best blocking.

Without thinking, I pulled my right hand back as far as I could and punched Edward right in the jaw. The pain was horrible, but it was enough to stop Edward's movements so Jacob can push him off with his feet. With one final blow from Jacob, Edward was out as the light.

My heart was pounding as I watched the unconscious Edward on my floor. Oh, my Gosh.

"What are we going to do?"

"That's your problem," Jacob said walking past me heading back to the room.

"Baby where are you going?" He ignored me continue to grab his things. "Jacob baby please." My eyes burn as the tears burn my vision. I've only just gotten him back. Why did Edward have to come here and make things worst?

I followed close behind him grabbing his shirt. "Please,"

"Get the fuck off me!" He roared pushing me so hard; I landed on the floor knocking the picture of our family off the wall. My butt hurt, yet Jacob didn't acknowledge me. He just turned and walked toward the room.

A sob escaped my throat as I place my hand over my mouth. I've lost Jacob for good this time.

He came back into the living room with his clothes and shoes. I jumped up stopping him in his steps.

He stopped letting out a deep breath before dropping his bag to squeeze his fists together.

"Jacob, I promise it's not what you think." I cried.

"You a fucking hoe." He said pointing his finger at my face. "I married a fucking hoe. I had fucking babies with this Hoe." He screamed as he paced back and forward popping his knuckles. I took a few steps back getting a distance between us. "We haven't been back together for a whole day, yet you already back shoving your tongue down this jack-ass throat!" He pointed at Edward. Quickly before I could blink, Jacob was in front of me roughly grabbing my upper left arm squeezing tightly.

"I will hurt you woman," he said through clenched teeth. "I will fuck you up so bad, physically and mentally. Leave you with nothing but the clothes on your back." His grip was getting tighter and tighter. It felt like he was going to squeeze my bone through my skin.

"Jacob please." I cried. He released me, and I cried in pain clutching my arm. His fingers left a mark. He grabbed his bag off the floor and shoved past me pushing me out of the way before heading towards the door. He stopped when he placed his hand on the doorknob squeezing it.

"I'm done." He said. My heart shattered into pieces. "I'll have my lawyer draw up the divorce papers." He opened the door slamming it behind him. My knees gave out before I knew it. I was on the floor crying for what felt like hours. I never meant for that to happen. I can't lose Jacob. I love him too much. God, please.

A noise from across the room caught my attention.

Edward.

Fire burn through my veins as I looked at Edward, who was now sitting up with his hands on his head sporting a busted lip. I jumped up heading toward him and kicked him in his leg. "Ow!" He looked up at me. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my marriage and my relationship with my sister!"

He looked at me as if I had two heads. "How?"

I've never been so pissed in my life. It made my head spin.

"Stop acting fucking stupid!" I roared.

He got up stumbling a little. Edward leaned toward me, shuffling his weight on me. I pushed him off causing him to stumble back toward the door. He almost fell.

Quickly, he was mad. "The hell!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed. "Jacob fucking left because of you."

"Really," he said with a little smile.

"You wanted him to leave me?"

Edward chuckled before walking away. This Motherfucker just laughed in my face. My blood boiled. He placed his hand on the doorknob as if to open the door. I walked/half ran behind him slamming the door before he could leave. "Answer my fucking question!"

"Yes, I did." He said so nonchalantly. My heart dropped to my feet.

"Why?" My voice broke unexpectedly.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispered. My heart fluttered butterflies as his breath brushed across my face.

"How can you decide on what I deserve?" I said pushing him away. "You had no right doing what you did today. How can you show up at my doorstep, knowing that I have a husband?"

"I don't give two fucks about your husband!" Edward snapped. "I love you." He approached me again, grabbing both my hands with his. "I want to be with you."

Once upon a time, I used to wish I heard those words coming from Edward Masen's mouth.

"Ha," I laughed without even thinking about it. "Being with you, was the worst mistake I could have ever made. Not only did it ruin my vows to my husband, but it also ruined my relationship with my sister. I don't know how you ended up in my bed and I'm not going to blame it on the drunkenness, but Edward this," I motion between him and I. "will NEVER happen again." His face completely shocked.

I opened the front door. Edward eyes never left mines. "I LOVE My Husband. I can't lose him."

I choose Jacob.

He chuckled. "Seems to me like you lost him already." He brushed past me heading out the door. I slammed it after him. Anger boiled inside me.

I screamed.

I screamed for so long and so loud; my throat burned and my head hurt. I was dizzy, and my head swam.

"You make one simple mistake, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." I cried. I couldn't make it to the couch. My heart broke into two, and I've lost my husband. My knees gave out, and I fell to my knees. "Oh God please!"

I'm never the religious type. I've never come to my knees for anything. So for me to be down is something. I'm desperate.

I cried until my chest tighten and my eyes hurt to stay open.

There's a knock at the door. I started to ignore it and pretend I didn't hear it until the knocking turned into pounding along with a deep voice.

"Police, open up!"

What!

Why are they here? Quickly, I got up trying to compose myself. Instantly, my head started swimming. After a couple of seconds and a breather, I walk towards the door to open it. Once open, there stood two police officers. Of course, One male and One female.

"Can I help you, officers?"

"We've got a call in about a noise complaint." The male officer, shirt read Aro, said. That nosy old Bitch next door.

"I'm sorry officers; I'll be sure to keep the noise level down to a minimum." My body feels weak, nauseous. I felt like I was about to collapse.

The state of my weakness must have been noticeable because the female officer face showed a look of sympathy.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Whose name badge read Leah, said.

"I'm fine." I lied as I placed my weight against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked. "You look like you're about to fall out." White blur spots came to my vision.

"Ma'am?" Leah said. Her voice sounded to be far away even though she's only inches way for me. My legs feel like jelly, and my head swam ferociously.

 _I need to sit down!_

"I think I need to-"

I met with pure darkness.

o0o

A sound of beeping awoken me. It's very annoying. The brightness of the sun hurt my eyes and the hardness of where I laid; impaired my body.

 _The fuck!_

Once my eyes adjust to the light, I realized I was in the hospital.

Shit.

"Oh good, you're awake." A woman came in with a clipboard in her hand. Her name tag read, Angela.

"How long have I been out?" My voice hoarse and painful to talk.

"Oh not long at all, just high blood pressure and a little stressed," Angela said as I tried to sit up. The IV in my arm stop all movements.

"Excuse me can I have this remove?"

"Your IV?" she asked. I nodded. "Of course." Angela said sitting by the edge of the bed to remove the I.V. "Once done; I will go get your doctor. I'm sure she wants to talk to you before discharging you." I nodded slowly before leaning back. The thins sheets weren't doing a thing for the pernicious breeze.

"Would you like for me to notify your husband of your awaken?" Angela asked as she started to remove the needle.

"What?!" I jumped up completely forgetting about the needle removal process. "Shit!" I screamed.

"Careful," Angela chuckled at my outburst removing the IV causing me to wince from the stinging. She placed a cotton ball in the hole to stop the bleeding before putting a band-aid on it.

Is Jacob here? Has he forgiven me? "Yes, please tell him I'm awake," I said.

Angela nodded before standing up. She walked out the door. It seemed like forever before the door of the room opened.

There stood Edward.

Rage overflooded my body. "What the hell are you doing here?!"


	10. Part 10

About Last Night

Part 10

o0o

.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Glad you're awake," Edward said as he sat down on the chair by the edge of the bed.

"Get out," I snapped.

"I can't check up on you and make sure you're ok?" Edward asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"What happened to us?" Edward asked rushing toward the bed. "We were best friends when we were in college."

"You happened," I admitted. Edward looked at me with shock spread across his face. "We were friends; until you woke up in my bed and tried to ruin my life."

"Don't you dare try to put all of this on me," Edward said. "It takes two to tango."

"I'm not only blaming you, Edward. And you're right. It does take two to tango. I realized my mistake, and I'm willing to admit that. But that's all that it was; A mistake,"

"We're a mistake?"

"Of course we are a mistake!" I said. "I'm married!"

He threw his arms up in anticipation. "I can care less-"

"And that's exactly what I mean!" I snapped. "We can never be friends again because of that! How can you not care that I have a husband?"

"Because I love you!" Edward shouted. "Since we've met again after all of these years, my feelings have come rushing back. These past three months have been the best of my life, because of you.

"I got to look at you every day. Your smile lights up my world. Every day I watched you leave with another man, hug, and kiss on another man. I was miserable."

"Edward-"

"Bella, you mean so much to me, and I honestly can say; I will never leave you alone." Edward grabbed my hand, placing it on his. "I NEED YOU in my life."

Time seemed frozen. Edward just told me what I've been waiting for years to hear. I waited for the feelings to come rushing forward. The feelings I've been feeling for years. The emotions that resurfaced three months ago, but nothing happened.

Nothing.

I am completely and utterly over Edward Masen.

"Edward-" I started, but was interrupted when a knocked sounded on the door.

Both our eyes flew to the door. "Mrs. Black?" Slowly walked in a woman with a hospital coat on. It's the doctor.

"Yes,"

"Hi Mrs. Black, I'm Dr. Platt. I'm glad you're awake." She said.

"Hi," I said my eyes never leaving Edward.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked as she placed her index finger on my wrist veins checking my pulse.

"I'm good. Guess I was pretty exhausted." I said.

"I'll say," Dr. Platt said looking at Edward. "Are you Mr. Black?"

"No!" I quickly said causing Dr. Platt to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "He's just leaving," Edward looked at me with hurt oblivious in his eyes.

Quickly it vanished, and a smile spread across his face. "Very well," He said. "Hope you get better," He walked toward me before leaning down placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"Don't,"

"I'm never giving up,"

"You should," I said, my eyes never leaving his. He stood up straight before walking out the door. My eyes meet the skeptical eyes of Dr. Platt.

"So, where is Mr. Black, who brought you in?"

"Well," I started. "You see-"

Quickly, the room door flew open. There on the other end of the exit stood Jacob.

His eyes quickly darted across the room. Once our eyes met, a sigh of relief released his lips. "Jacob!" I gasped. My heart swelled with joy. Jacob still cares.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded, walking closer toward the hospital bed. His eyes roamed over my body as if looking for any bumps or bruises.

Dr. Platt looked at me as if asking permission to continue. I nodded. She turned back toward Jacob. "Her blood pressure is a little high at 129/80 along with her stress level."

Jacob's body stiffened before looking back at Dr. Platt. "Have a lot going on at home."

"So you're her husband?" Dr. Platt asked. Technically we are still married.

"Yes, ma'am I am," Jacob answered. A huge smile spread across my face. It felt good to hear Jacob say that.

"Well, I need for you to step out for one second." Dr. Platt told Jacob.

Instantly, my head snapped to look at Dr. Platt. Jacob looked at me with a confused expression on his face. He walked away front the bed, heading toward the door.

"Why does he have to leave?" I asked. Jacob turned to face me. "He's my husband, no need to make him leave."

"No, it's ok," Jacob says. "I'll be right outside the door."

I nodded as I watched him walk out of the door.

Once Jacob was out the room, she turned toward me.

"Now that he's out of the room, I want to ask are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you really okay?"

Her question confused me. Why does it sound like she is trying to say something else?

"What do you mean?" She slowly pointed at the bruises on my left arm. Just as I thought, Jacob's handprint spread across my upper arm. "Oh no, Dr. Platt; it's not what you think."

"Mrs. Black, I understand that you love your husband, but abuse is not tolerable. Abuse only get worse, not better."

"My husband is not abusing me."

"Look at your hand, Mrs. Black." I look down at my right hand. The bruise on my knuckles was very noticeable. I rolled my eyes before placing my hand under the covers.

"Mrs. Black, do you know we found a large amount of veterinary anesthesia in your bloodstream,"

"What?" The Fuck!

"Now Mrs. Black can you explain that to me?"

I have no idea myself...

"Mrs. Black, I'm only thinking about the well-being of both of your safety,"

"And I understand that Dr. Platt," I snapped. "But my husband is not abusing me. And I really don't appreciate you accusing my husband of abusing me. Now can you please go and tell him to come back inside."

"Bella I'm only-"

"Now please!" I snapped.

She nodded before opening the door to let Jacob back inside.

I don't understand how that is. How can I have any veterinary anesthesia in my bloodstream?

The tension in the room was very noticeable, but Jacob only looked at me confused.

I gave him a slight smile for turning back to Dr. Platt.

Instantly my heart dropped when I remembered her words.

"Dr. Platt?" I asked my heart pounding loudly.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean both of us?"

"Oh yeah, I guess congratulations are in order." She said giving me a huge smile.

OH GOD NO!

My eyes never left her face too scared to look at Jacob praying her next word aren't the two I think she's going to say.

.

"You're pregnant."

Fuck My Life.

o0o

Wow, Part 10 was pretty intense!

Part 11?

#ALN


	11. Part 11

About Last Night

o0o

Part 11

"Mommie! Mommie!"

"Look at me!"

Dylen and Jayden. They're on the toddler seesaw giggling as they went up and down.

"Yes, I See You, Baby," I called out from the bench nearly 15 feet away.

"So Jacob is really filing for divorce huh?" Rosalie, my lawyer, and best friend asked. She sat next to me on the park bench.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you both signed prenups. It won't be as messy. Is there anything you both shared that you would like full possession of?"

"No," I said not looking at her. She never was a team of Jacob. So she was too excited when I told her we're getting a divorce; Until I told her the reason why.

"Well, this should be an easy journey."

"What's easy about losing the love of your life?"

"Wow, I guess this is one-sided."

I gave her a 'Duh look. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

When Jacob heard the news about my pregnancy, he flipped.

He tore the hospital room up so bad; security had to drag him out.

Literally.

He was pissed.

The situation got out of hand, and Jacob went to jail.

When I tried to see him and beg for his forgiveness, his lawyer - one I had no idea he had- told me he didn't want to see me. Under no circumstances was I allowed to see him.

It broke my heart.

Three days have passed, and I have no idea where Jacob is. I've tried calling his mother's phone; it went straight to voicemail.

"Yeah sorry for your loss," Rose said so nonchalantly. Rose never hesitated to let it be known she was upset with me for sleeping with Edward. Not because of Jacob, but because I hurt Alice. Rose, Alice and I have always been close, inseparable. So for me to do that to Alice, I can tell it's eating Rose alive to stop from giving me a tongue lashing.

"So Monday we are all meeting up for a paper reading, and it's mandatory you attend," Rose say after a brief pause.

"Of course," I said as I grabbed a cigarette from my purse.

"Talk about agreements or what not."

"Okay." I placed the cigarette between my lips before reaching for the lighter in my pocket. Before I can light it, Rose took it out of my mouth.

"The hell you doing!" Rose snapped throwing the cigarette on the ground by her foot before smashing it.

"I need a cigarette."

"Hum not with that bum in the oven you don't."

"I'm not keeping it," I said.

"What?" She said looking at me as if I had two heads. "You can't be serious."

"I can't bring a baby into this world when can't stand it's father so much."

"How do you know it's Edward's?"

"Jacob and I haven't had sex in weeks. He's always been so busy since he got promoted to partner at the firm. And the nights I do have him in the bed, he's exhausted from the bogus ass hours at work!" My emotions were all over the place.

"Since my last time with Jacob, I've had my menstrual."

Rose gave me an apologetic look. I looked away unable to stand her sympathy look.

This is all my fault.

"So what about your boys?" I looked at her to see she was looking off in the direction of the playground. My instincts instantly followed her eyes to see she was looking at Dylen and Jayden. They ran around the playground chasing each other. In their little twin world. "They are so young,"

"We haven't really talked about them. I have no idea what Jacob wants."

"A divorce," Rose said. I pushed her, and she nearly fell off the bench. "Hey! I'm just saying."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to have you as my lawyer." Her face instantly fell, surprised at my outburst. I placed both my hands up as in a surrender gesture. "I'm just saying."

"I am appalled." She faked gasp placing her hand on her chest in such a dramatic way.

"I bet you are." I giggle. That's why I love Rose. She always knows how to make a situation a little bit lighter. No matter how upset she is.

"Bella, why did you let that little ass crush of yours ruin your marriage?"

"I don't know," I whined. "You know how much I was crushing on Edward in college. I mean, I was so in love with him,"

Edward and I went to the University of Florida together. We met one rainy morning when my red Chevy truck broke down. I was in desperate need of a jump start. Guess who was my Knight in shiny armor. We were inseparable ever since, and I was hooked.

"but I was so nervous to say anything. Four years went by, and I watched girl after girl, and I never told him I was in love with him."

"Mommie, Mommie!" Dylen and Jayden both came running to me.

"We're thirsty."

"Ok Baby," I grabbed the two squeezed pouches and handed it to them both. "Please sit down," they both got on the bench as they finish the juices.

I turned back to face Rose. "By then it was too late. We graduated, and that was the last time I saw or heard from Edward Cullen."

"Until Alice brought him home saying she's marrying him?"

"Alice was gone for two years. She says she was finding herself. You know I was mad at her for a long time."

"Why, because she left?"

"Here Mommie," Dylen said handing me his empty juice pouch. Jayden gave me his seconds later. Soon they were running back on the playground.

I turned back to face Rose. "No, because she missed my wedding. I didn't even have a maid of honor because I felt it was only fair to have Alice fill that position.

"She wasn't even there for her nephews' first birthday. It was like she vanished off the face of the earth. Next thing I know," I say jumping up to head to the nearest trash can. "she's back in town. In love and marrying-"

"Your first love," Rose said. I sat back down on the bench.

"Ew, don't remind me," I said placing my index fingers against my temples. "I thought I was over it, you know. I moved on. I was married to a great man. I have two of the most adorable boys ever. I was happy.

"I was great about the whole thing. Even when Alice asked me to be her maid of honor; I said yes no hesitation. Because no matter how upset I was at Alice for ditching me at my wedding, I still would be there for her. Alice even asked me to be her wedding planner. Her wedding planner canceled last minute.

"Edward and I got closer as we planned the wedding. Our friendship rekindled, and so did my feelings." I watched as the boys played in the sandbox. "His smile perfect just as I remembered in college. His hands were big and strong as they help me put up the wedding decorations in the chapel.

"And his voice, so smooth as velvet, it made my body burned with desire and want. But we never cross that line. I always had control. I just assumed it was an old crush, that I wouldn't act on impulse when I'm around him because I knew I couldn't."

"So how did that happen?" Rose asked head pointing to my belly.

I sighed. "So, You remember the bachelorette party?"

"Yeah, where you left early as hell."

"Yeah, Jayden had a little fever, and I was distraught. Mom was calling all night complaining. I was going to my room to check out and take him to the Children's Hospital. Right before I can get my purse, and walk out of my hotel room; there was knocking at the door."

"Edward,"

"When I opened the door, he had a bottle of wine in one hand and a letter in the other."

"A letter?" Rose face confused.

"He said it was to say thank you for planning the wedding so fast and for being an awesome maid of honor. He asked if I can have a glass of wine with him. And of course, my crush overruled my judgment. Before I knew it, I was I saying yes to the drink."

"Oh Bella, you didn't drink."

"I know, I only had intentions of one drink. I only remember one drink."

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. I only remember one glass of wine. After that, I woke up with Edward lying next to me and Alice pounding on the door."

"Maybe your alcohol tolerance is low. It's been three years since you had a drink."

"Yea Maybe." Jayden and Dylen, laughing as they ran around with a couple of other kids, caught my attention. Things weren't adding up. My crush on Edward was blinding all insights on everything. "Hey I never had the chance to tell you, but three days ago, Dr. Platt told me I had a high dose of veterinary anesthesia in my bloodstream."

"What?"

"I know I'm not a doctor or anything, but I know that that is not a good thing."

"How can that happen?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"So you can tell me what I already knew that was wrong?"

"Oh Bella," Rose said pulling me close wrapping her arms around me. I place my head on her shoulder. "I hate to see you go through this bull shit."

"I know." A whistle came from across the park from two guys who looked at us.

"Oh fuck off!" Rose yelled. I chuckled sitting up.

"Don't you supposed to be at work?"

"Shit!" she said jumping up grabbing her small black glittery briefcase. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said kissing me on the cheek before walking away to her 2017 Charger.

"OK," I said, grabbing my phone out of my little handbag.

2 UNREAD MESSAGES

~Can I talk to u?- Edward

~Can I see u?-Edward

My blood boiled as I read his messages. I ignored it continuing to watch Jayden and Dylen play with an older boy and his toys.

Chime.

~Bella, I need to talk to you. - Edward.

I placed the phone on silent before putting it back into my little purse.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" A voice behind me said causing me to jump up. I nearly fell off the bench.

Rage boiled inside me as I turned to see Edward hovering over me.

"Are you following me?"

"I just so happen to see your car here. I also know you take the boys here every Friday before Renee comes to get them."

"So you are stalking me," I stated, jumping up.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He half begged. "You haven't been replying to my texts or calls."

"It's called ignoring you," I said as I started to walk away.

"Bella, please!"

"Can't you take a hint!" I snapped.

"Why?" He said coming in closer toward me.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

"I told you I love you and that I want to be with you. I thought that's what you want."

"Are you high!" I yelled. "I'm fucking married."

"Not for long," Edward said. "I heard you're getting a divorce."

"What do you mean you heard? How did you hear that?"

"Doesn't matter. But can't you see it's a sign. I mean, what are the odds of me nearly marrying your sister; to MEET you again. And now your divorce."

"You don't get it do you, Edward?" I asked. "I don't want you. I was happy before you came and ruined everything! My marriage, my sister and I relationship, EVERYTHING! I will never be with you."

"Why?"

"You stupid for real." I walked away from him trying to leave. I scanned the playground looking for the boys. They weren't where I last saw them.

"How can you say that?" He said.

I looked at the sandbox. Jayden and Dylen weren't there either. I looked around for the other boy they were playing with earlier. He was sitting in the sandbox with another small child, not Dylen and Jayden. Instantly my heart dropped.

"Jayden!" I called out. "Dylen!" No reply. My eyes scanned the park looking for the spiky hair of my two boys. "Jayden! Dylen!"

"You don't see them?" I ignored Edward's comment as my heart pound in my ears. OhMyGosh.

"Jayden! Dylen!" I screamed as I searched the park.

Nowhere to be seen. "Oh God no! Dylen Jayden!"

"Ma'am, are you looking for your child?" An older man with a Park badge on asked.

"Children. Two boys, Twins with spiky hair all over their heads. They are three. About this tall." I motioned with my hands. "One is a little taller." I felt like I was walking on air.

"What are they wearing?"

"They both have on a little basketball jersey. One has the number one on the back, and the other has a number two on the back."

"And where was the last place you saw them?"

"Right there next to the sandbox!" I pointed half screaming.

"Okay and where-"

"Please stop with the questions!" I screamed. "And help me find my boys!" I cried. I couldn't breathe.

Jayden, Dylen.

Oh Gosh, they can't be gone.

o0o

 _ ****WordFromAuthor****_

 _The story won't be much longer. Its nearly finished! I'm leaning toward a short story filled with as much DRAMA as possible! Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	12. Part 12

About Last Night

o0o

Part 12

o0o

.

Three hours.

It felt like my head was going to explode. I can't stop crying, and my boys still haven't been found. An Amber Alert was immediately put out.

Calling Jacob telling him I've lost our boys, was the worst thing of my Life.

Five minutes after the call; which was placed on an officer's phone because he wouldn't answer mines- Jacob pulled up fast.

"Please tell me they found them," Jacob said, with worry in his eyes. I shook my head as a sob escape my throat. "Fuck!" He cursed rubbing his hands through his hair.

Then he noticed Edward standing behind me. "The hell he doing here!" Jacob rushed up to approach Edward, but I placed my hands up to stop him.

"He's been here," I said trying to keep Jacob's attention on me.

"Is he the reason why you couldn't keep an eye on my boys?" Jacob asked anger rising in his voice.

"What? No!"

"You so fucking stupid man!" Jacob screamed.

"Bella," I followed the voice to see Rose rushing up. Behind her was her husband Emmett. He was carrying their eleven-month-old daughter, Sophie, in his arms.

"What the hell? I just left you, how did-" Her eyes instantly went toward Edward. "Oh God, Bella, Please tell me he's not-"

"No!" I shouted.

"Then why the hell is he here!?" Jacob screamed.

"This is a fucking free park for everyone, that's why." Edward defended.

"Man, I'll beat the hell out of you again!" Jacob said, rushing toward Edward only to be pulled back by Rose and me.

"Jacob please," I begged, trying to get him to calm down.

"Get off me!" He said through clenched teeth. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Jacob, please," My body numb as I leaned on Rose for support.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Black?" All eyes went toward the officer who approached us. It is Leah. No far behind her stood Aro. "I understand this is a very stressful situation for you all, but we can not allow the confrontation without interfering." Her eyes never left Jacob, as if daring him to get hostile in the situation. Her hand rested lightly on the gun hostlers resting on her hip.

"We understand," Jacob said.

"I think it's best if you all go home," Aro suggested from behind Leah. "There's nothing else any of us can do at this park at the moment."

"No!" I screamed. "We can't leave! What if they return? I'm not giving up on my boys!" I screamed.

"Mrs. Black, I'm aware of the situation, but at this time we are unable to do anything about the matter," Aro said. "An Amber Alert was sent out. We have every police and citizen looking for the child,"

"It's not one child, it's children. Two-" I say as I held up two fingers. "three-year-old boys. Shouldn't more be done. You should be ramming all doors down within the hundred mile radius looking for them!"

"Mrs. Black-"

"I just want my babies back!" I cried. My cries caused baby Sophie to cry as well.

"Shhh," Emmett said as he bounced Sophie up and down attempting to stop her from crying.

Rose wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as she allowed me to soak up her blouse with my tears.

Leah was speechless as she watched my emotional distress. Aro still held that emotionless expression. "We'll call you if we find anything else regarding your children," Aro said.

My throat burned as I tried to speak. I shook my head unable to get the words from my mouth. _NO! I'm not leaving!_

"Ok," It was Jacob who spoke.

Aro walked away leaving us alone. Leah followed right behind him. No words were said from anyone.

"Bella," Edward said my name. All eyes landed on him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" I screamed, tears burning my vision.

"I'm just-"

"Why are you still here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not here for you," Edward sneered. Jacob flinched at Edward.

"Then who are you here for?"

"Edward, I think its best if you leave," Rose said.

"Who do-"

"Hey man, that's the wrong one," Emmett said as he stepped closer to us. Fear jolted through Edward's eyes. Emmett towered over Edward. He still looks terrifying even with a baby in his arms.

Soon Edward's eyes turned to anger.

"Edward please," I begged, not able to tolerate any more drama. His eyes jolted toward me before shutting his mouth.

"I hope they're ok," He said walking away to head toward his silver Volvo.

"Didn't have to get rid of your _boyfriend_ on my behalf," Jacob said, walking away.

"Jacob," I cried after him. Rose's hand gripped mines stopping me in the process.

"I'm going to ride around and look for the boys," he said walking toward his truck. I started after him.

Rose's hand gripped mines stopping me in the process. "Bella, just let him have his distance,"

"But," I cried, as I watched him get into the truck. "I need him! Why do we have to separate to look for our babies!" I cried. "Oh, my babies!" My heart felt as if someone was squeezing it in their hands. "My boys are gone. I've lost my boys."

"You didn't lose them." Rose started as pulled me toward the parking lot.

"Yes, I did," I cried harder allowing Rose to drag me. "I wasn't paying attention to them. That bastard Edward came and distracted me. I took my eyes off them for one second, I swear!

"Now my babies are gone, someone took them. I pray they are ok, Please let them be ok!" Snot flow down my face uncontrollably. I realized Rose was leading me to her car instead. "My car,"

"Later," she said, shoving me into the passenger side. "I'll call you later," she pecked Emmett's lips before getting into the car.

"Oh God, my babies," I cried as we drove away from the park. I didn't want to leave, praying someone will bring them back where they were taken. I cried as I shut my eyes tightly, wishing this was all a dream.

My cell rung loudly causing me to jump. My heart raced fast as I searched my pocket for the cell. I prayed it was someone with good news about Dylen and Jayden. I prayed it was Jacob.

My heart dropped, once the realization that it was Renee on the other end.

I placed the phone on silent before placing it down on my thigh. Renee has no idea I lost the boys, and I don't have the balls to tell her. I leaned back before closing my eyes. My body was numb as just allowing Rose to drive me away.

My phone started ringing again. I let it ring and ring until the ringing began to ignore Rose.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Rose asked with frustration apparent in her voice.

"It's only Renee," I say. The ringing stopped only to start again.

"Why aren't you answering the phone? She's probably only trying to get the update on the boys."

"I haven't even told her they are missing," I admitted.

"Why not!" Rose asked surprised.

"I just didn't have the strength." I watched as Renee's contact picture light-up the screen as she called.

"Answer it," Rose said.

"I can't," I cried. "I don't want Renee to know how such a bad mother I am. How badly I screwed up. I can't handle that!"

The ringing on the phone stopped; and just as quickly, it rang again.

"Well something is definitely wrong," Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is she calling you so many times?" She asked. "She's trying to contact you for something,"

I looked at my phone as it continued to ring. Renee's picture, surrounding my cell screen.

"Answer it," Rose stated. I picked up the phone to answer it, but it stopped ringing.

"She's gone," I said. Relief flooded my body. It quickly vanished with Rose's next words.

"She'll call back," Seconds later my phone started ringing again. "Answer it!" Rose demanded.

I answered the phone, placing it to my ear. "Hello,"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Renee screamed through the phone causing me to yank the phone from my ear. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"Mom,"

"Are you back drinking?"

"What Mom, no! What are you-"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" Renee asked. Rage flooded through the phone. Renee is pissed. _Does she know? Did Jacob tell her?_

"Mom-"

"I want to know, why the hell when I get off work, my grandchildren are sitting on my front porch?!"

.o0o

 _ ****WordFromAuthor****_

Thanks for those that really enjoy my story and all the thrilling theories! But NONE are correct! But they are truly amazing! If I didn't already know how this story is going, I would definitely play with some of those theories!

You guys have a great day!


	13. Part 13

_**WordFromAuthor**_

 _I'm back! My Trip was beyond awesome, but I couldn't wait to get home to my computer so I can write chapter 13! Which I'm so excited for!_

 _ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_

About Last Night

o0o

Part 13

o0o

.

 _ **Monday**_

So Jayden and Dylen were safely returned home. No-one knows why anyone will take them or how they arrived at my mother's house. The security cameras around her house didn't show anything.

It's like its a personal act. The person who took Dylen and Jayden knew we would be at the park, and knew my mother has security cameras to avoid them.

Jacob immediately blamed Edward. If Edward weren't in front of me the entire time, I would have accused him also.

I sat in the seat of the waiting room as I waited to be called into the back. Christ Health Center was where I am. A slight pain started in my lower abdomen late last night with small blood flow. Immediately, I made an appointment.

"Isabella Black?" a familiar voice called. I looked up to see Dr. Platt. A small smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Dr. Platt, I didn't know you work at the clinic as well," I say as I followed her to the back.

"Well, I was born and raised in this area, so whenever I can; I help out."

Once into the room, Dr. Platt requested me to sit on the bed. "So, I see you are having a slight problem with the fetus. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a small amount of pressure in my abdomen which feels like cramps, and I saw blood last night."

Dr. Platt typed away on her laptop as she asked questions. "Ok, so lay back for me, please. Unbutton your pants and slightly pull it down a little." I did as was told. She reached into the drawer under the bed and pulled out a thin towel. "Raise up your shirt and tuck this towel across the top of your jeans." The cold ass gel I'll never get used to, spread across my belly.

"Okay, let's see,"

We both looked at the screen as she moved the wand across my stomach. "Everything looks normal. Baby looks perfectly fine."

"Really?" butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Why am I so flooded with joy when everything about this baby is wrong.

"Yes, he or she is completely healthy." She moved the wand around more as she pointed at the screen. "Here's its head, its hands, its little feet." I chuckled. When she pointed at the feet, I could've sworn it kicked. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"I didn't know you can hear the heartbeat this soon."

"Soon?" she says looking at me confused. "Normally you can hear a heartbeat at eight weeks, and you are a little over thirteen weeks."

"What!?"

"Yes, If my calculations are correct."

I can't believe this!

"But-But I had periods."

Dr. Platt looked at the laptop. "You're records show you have a history of spotting for periods. Spotting can occur during pregnancy which most can mistake as a period."

Omg. That can only mean one thing.

Edward is not the father!

"YES!" slipped out before I could register. Dr. Platt jumped. "Sorry," I apologized. I was unable to hide my excitement. This baby is my ticket to get Jacob back. Maybe if I tell him the baby is his, he'll be willing to give me another chance.

"So is there any other questions you have for me?" Dr. Platt asked as she wiped the gel from my stomach.

"No that's it," I couldn't stay still. The joy radiated from my body. I was anxious to leave so I can call Jacob.

"It's always a joy to see mothers' excitement on their first." Dr. Platt said.

"Not the first. Third!" My cheeks hurt from the huge smile spread across my face. I nearly laughed at her facial expression.

Once she gave me the prescription for my prenatal vitamins, I was practically skipping to the car.

Once inside my car, where I left my phone, it instantly started ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Bella, where are you!" Rose whispered. "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!"

"Shit, Rose!" I said as I started the car. "I'm on the way. I just left the doctor."

"What's the update?" Rose asked.

"The baby's fine," I said not able to contain my excitement.

"Wow, someone sound's excited. What happened to abort?"

"I'm thirteen weeks," I said happily.

"So,"

"Soooo..." I said waiting for her to catch on. It didn't take long.

"So that means it's no way its Edward's baby."

"Exactly!"

"How?"

"You know where a man and a woman are intimate-"

"Bella-" Rose screamed. I laughed. I am in such a great mood.

"It doesn't even matter how. All that matter is that there's no way it's Edward's baby. All I care about now is talking to Jacob alone before all this divorce stuff starts up."

"Bella, Hurry up here!"

"On my way!"

Once there, Rose led me to a conference room. It was small and very closed off. Inside sat Jacob and his lawyer. Her orange/red hair was bright like a flame, and her grass green eyes burned with snark. "Glad you decided to grace us with your presence." She possessed a seductive, feline beauty and had a soft, high soprano of a voice that contrasted with her fierce looks. Her comment made my blood boil. "Are we ready to proceed?" She asked Rose as we sat down.

"Well first I will like to talk to Jacob," I started.

"My client will like for this day to be over quickly. We already had to endure an additional half hour because you felt like we were on your time."

"I did have a doctor's appointment,"

"Yes and I understand, but WE feel its best if there are no personal conversations about... life," The redhead bitch said. "My client will like for this painful humiliation to be over and done with, So if it doesn't have anything to do with the divorce, please move on."

"If you don't-" I was interrupted when Rose placed her hand over mines signaling me to stop. I pressed my lips tightly together.

"Let's proceed." Rose started. "So because you both sign prenups everything you both accomplished are yours. Bella, you get full rights to your beauty salon, 'Bella Salon,' and Jacob everything you accomplished at the firm is all yours."

I nodded still not able to trust my voice. My throat dry and my hands itching to tell Jacob to forget about this divorce. Jacob never looked at me. His eyes stayed on the papers in front of him. I looked at Rose. She looked at me as if she knew what I want to say.

"So before we sign the agreement, is there anything else you will like to voice?"

Now's my chance. Before I could speak, I noticed the eye contact both Jacob and his lawyer made. He nodded. She turned to us with a look of mischief and glee in her eye. "Due to the recent circumstances of Isabella's actions and irresponsibility, Jacob would like full custody of Jayden and Dylen."

"What!" Both Rose and I said.

My eyes landed on Jacob. Since I first walked through the door, Jacob never looked me in the eyes; now he finally has the nerve to look at me. "You can't be serious!"

"You will still be able to see them whenever you like, as long as Jacob or another responsible adult is around. You are not allowed to care for them alone. One week a month will be yours, and you two can decide who get the major holidays, but overall the permanent guardian will be their father."

I can't believe my ears. I understand my mistake nearly caused us our boys and I know I was irresponsible, but for Jacob to suggest separating me from my boys is just maddening!

I never thought he would do that! Not after everything we ever talked about in the past.

"Hell to the fuck no!" Slipped out before I could think. "How could you think I will ever let you get my boys?!"

"You are incapable of raising them alone," Jacob's bitch of a lawyer said.

"I did it for three years!"

"Yes, with the help of my client and other family members. From my knowledge, your mother gets the boys every weekend, none missed. And two weeks before the kidnapping, they were with her for nearly a week before my client picked them up."

"I-"

"You're a recovering alcoholic, right."

"I haven't had a drink in three years."

"Sources told me you got so drunk you slept with your sister's fiance."

"What right is that to the-"

"Let's not forget the critical point of my client's concern about the well-being of the kids. Three days ago, police reported you're not watching your kids to the point they were kidnaped right under your nose." She leaned forward before whispering her next words. "Off the record, the jury is going to look at everything that happened these past few weeks and is going to favor in Jacob."

Anger boiled inside me. I jumped up ready to lunge at her throat. "Look here-"

"Bella," Rose warned

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed. "You don't know shit about what is going on!"

"I know what I need to know to ensure my client is satisfied and his kids are in a safe environment." The redhead demon said.

"Fuck you!"

"Bella, sit down!" Rose whispered, grabbing my hand, trying to get me to sit down.

"No, they must be crazy to think I am going to just give Jayden and Dylen up like that."

"Yes, I understand that, but I need for you to calm down!" Rose whispered. But I couldn't.

"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face. My body burned with anger and betrayal! I hated Jacob for what he is allowing this bitch to do. "How can you try to take my boys!" I screamed at Jacob. He only looked at me, no word said. He didn't say a word. "I hate you, Jacob!"

"Bella, Enough!" Rose screamed, snatching me by the arm pulling me to sit down.

My heart hurt, and I could barely breathe. The cramps in my lower stomach tightened.

"It looks like we disagree. I'm sorry Victoria, but my client will not be signing the papers." Victoria, that's that bitch name.

"Well," she said as she began to gather the papers in front of her. "Looks like we are taking it to court."

o0o

After our meeting with Jacob and his redhead demon of a lawyer, Rose dropped me off at my car. The ride was quiet and full of emotion. Before I got out the car, I turned to face her.

"Be honest with me, How does my odds look?" I asked. "What are the chances Jacob will walk away with my boys?"

Rose sigh before giving me a sympathetic look. "Due to the kidnaping accident and the recovering acholic status, it will label you as unfit in the jury's eyes and a better living environment in Jacob's custody."

My heart shattered. Just as I assumed, "Oh god Rose,!" I cried. "I can't lose my boys again! They're all I got!"

Rose grabbed my hands, rubbing soothing circles on the back. What usually calms me, wasn't.

"Rose I can't, I need to leave, I can't do this." I got out the car, walking to my car.

"Bella!"

I need to leave. I need to be alone. I got into the car. I placed on a pair of shades, before blasting the radio so loud it caused my heart to vibrate with the bass. I couldn't even tell you what was playing. I pulled off so fast; my tires scorched the ground.

My body was numb; I don't know how I made it to the house. All I remember; is sitting on the couch crying my eyeballs out. My mind ran a mile a minute. All I could think about is the days I will have to endure without Jayden and Dylen with me. Having only to see them one week a month and partially holidays, I would rather die than to face that.

I can't endure that.

I can't live without my boys.

That's when I felt it. I don't know how I don't know why I know I felt when I lost my baby. Sharp pain in my stomach caused me to double over in pain. I cried. Tears and snot flow down my face.

I've lost everything.

My husband. My children. My sister. Even my unborn child.

The emotions and stress endured on my body are killing me. I can't handle this pain. I want it to stop.

"Please make the pain stop!" I cried.

Why do I have to go through this pain? I have nothing. Why do I have to be here to suffer?

Something inside me snapped. Emotions inside me overwhelmed. It's like it burst inside.

I got off the couch, walking toward the bathroom. I filled the tub with cold water. I stripped down to only my underwear and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked into the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red. My eyes held no emotion. It was as if I was looking into an empty body with no soul. I'm only a walking shell.

I removed the muscle relaxer Jacob had in the cabinet before grabbing the glass filling it with water. I walked toward the tub. I poured about six pills into my hand before popping them into my mouth washing it down with the water.

I got into the tub. The water was freezing, but it was like my skin wasn't registering the pain. I laid down as far as I could as I continued to let the water run. Tears ran down my face as I felt my body starting to tremble. Damn us for wanting to have a huge tub. It's taking forever to fill. I cried as my body shook furiously. My toes and fingers are so numb the coldness hasn't registered to my brain. The pills are kicking in. My body got numb. I couldn't move. As the water got higher, I felt my body slowly slide down the tub. My heart pounded frantically as the water got higher and higher. My eyes so heavy, I decided to close them entirely.

Suddenly my nose started to burn. The water has now enveloped my entire body. The burning continued from my nose to my head, to my lungs. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I'm drowning.

I am killing my self. I just killed myself.

I don't know how long I was under, all I remember is a familiar voice. "Breathe, Bella!"

My chest hurt as well as my head. My insides burned. My entire body was throbbing, and I couldn't move. After a few minutes, I was able to open my eyes. On the couch sat the last person I was expecting to see. Alice.

"Good, you are awake," Alice smiled as she took a sip of the red liquid she had in a wine glass. I opened my mouth to speak but stop when the excruciating pain burned my throat.

"Yea, I know that feeling," Alice said as she took another sip of the wine. "The nearly drowning to death."

I realized where we were in the living room. Alice somehow managed to move me to the sofa.

How?

She is barely 110lbs soaking wet compared to my solid 160lbs.

I was wrapped tightly in a blanket. My body hurt, and my fingers and toes are numb. Felt as if it was frozen.

"How did you-"

She held up a spare key. "Let myself in, Bet you glad I did huh,"

"Why are you here?"

"I save your life, and you ask me why am I here?"

"I'm surprised," The last person I thought would save me.

"Why?"

"Where you been?" I asked. My throat burned and I still couldn't move at all.

She sat back leaning on the couch before taking another sip of the wine. "I had a lot on my mind. A lot to think about you know."

That's when I realized how late it was. "Where boys?"

"You don't know where your boys are again?"

Her question caused my heart to beat frantically. How does she know I lost them the first time? Renee says she hasn't talked to her in weeks. Was it Jacob?

Panic and worried jolt through my body.

"Where are they?" I asked again.

"They're with Mother," Alice says, sipping the wine.

Mother? Since when do we call Renee, mother? I tried to move my muscles again in the attempt to sit up.

No success.

"Alice,"

"Yes, Bella," Alice's voice held that creepy sound that sent chills down your spine with fear.

"You never told me what brought you here," I strained my muscles to sit up.

"We never fought," Alice said which caused me to look up at her. "It's just; you hurt me."

"I'm sorry," I apologized still trying to sit up. "Alice I never meant to hurt you intentionally," I tried hard to move my body, but my muscles were locked. Stupid muscle relaxer.

"Yea, I know," Alice said as she rubbed her index finger around the rim of the wine glass. "Bella, why are you keep trying to sit up?"

Her question surprised me. I looked up to see Alice looking at me as she took another sip of wine. "I-I'm trying to move these damn muscles. The muscle relaxers got me stiff as hell."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me as she took another sip of wine.

"Where did you get the wine?" I asked. She examined the glass before picking up the bottle of wine on the end table. That's the same wine Edward had the night of Alice's bachelorette party.

"It's the wine served at my bachelorette party." She said. "Would you like a glass?" Alice asked as she started pouring more wine into her glass. She moved the glass toward me.

"No, thank you," I say.

She smiled before taking another sip of the wine. "This is the last bottle from that night."

"Why did you bring it here?" I asked. I found it very strange Alice shows up out the blue with a bottle of wine. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, Just a truce."

"A truce?"

"I've known of Edward's feeling for you for a while now."

"What?"

"The way he looked at you. That longing, desire, and love burned within him. Edward was so in love with you, and you couldn't even see it."

"Alice I-"

"I forgive you for sleeping with Edward." Alice interrupted.

"You do?"

"You were right. I of all people should understand how being intoxicated can mess with your willpower. Makes you act on impulse."

Something about Alice's forgiveness is rubbing me the wrong way.

"Alice-"

Alice let out a manic laugh.

"You sure you don't want any wine?" Alice asked as she tried to hand me the glass of wine again.

"I don't drink Alice,"

Her smile turned into something I never noticed before.

Evil.

"Oh, you could've fooled me." Chills ran down my spine as Alice looked at me with a hint of something I can't explain in her eyes. At this moment I can honestly say, I feared to be alone with Alice.

I tried once again to try to sit up, but my muscles weren't budging. They were stuck!

"Alice, I'm tired," I said. hopefully, she would leave instead. "I think I am going to lay it down and go to sleep." Everything in me screamed that's not going to happen; That Alice is not leaving the house just yet.

Alice rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. "Of course she wouldn't drink the wine again." She took the final sip of her wine before placing the glass on the table.

She placed her hand behind the pillow that laid there and pulled out a needle. Frantically, My heart pounded as fear entered my body.

"Alice what's is that?"

"You know it was extremely good luck that you tried killing yourself moments before I walked through the door." She slowly made her way toward me. "I just knew I was going to have to fight with you, but you made it so easy!"

"Alice, please," I begged. My muscles so stiff, I couldn't even move my toes!

Alice let out a laugh of pure evil. "It's OK dear **_sister_** ," she leaned closer toward me before whispering her next word. "It'll be over with when you wake," Her voice send toe-curling panic and chills down my spine. Before I can register, a pinch and a burning sensation in my neck caused me to scream. Alice plunged the needle into my neck pushing the clear liquid into my veins.

Once again, I was met with the darkness.

o0o

 _ **WordFromAuthor**_

My longest chapter yet! I hope it answers a few of you all questions because only a few more chapters before I end it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Have A Great Day, Guys!


	14. Part 14

About Last Night

o0o

Part 14

o0o

 _ *****Word From Author*****_

 ** _In This Part, We Will Have A Look At How Jacob Feel In This Situation. I Wonder If He Has That Anger Of His Under Control._** ** _Also, we will have a special POV of the culprit who is helping Alice.  
_** ** _YOU DIDN'T THINK ALICE WAS DOING ALL THIS ON HER OWN DID YOU?  
_** ** _ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_**

 ** _o0o_**

 _ **Third POV**_

.

We arrive at the local gym where Jacob is sparring a young man, Sam, in boxing. Sam is Jacob colleague and best friend. Sam arranged this little boxing session with Jacob so he can get all his feelings out. Of course, Sam didn't word it like that to Jacob; it was more along the lines -

'You need to get your lazy ass out this house and back in the gym. You can't let one Bitch make you mope around. Too much pussy out here.'

Jacob has so much built-in anger inside; he isn't able to control how he took it out on Sam. Sam blocked well, but Jacob's blows were ferocious. Jacob's vibe was of pure rage. He was radiating nothing good. His emotion poured off in each punch.

Pissed, betrayal, heartbroken, pure rage!

Sam was having a hard time blocking everyone one of his punches. Although, Sam was able to dodge each of Jacob's most potent punches the ones that did land wasn't pretty.

Sam knew he had to end it. "Ok, Jacob I think that's enough for today," Sam said as he placed his arms down in attempt to leave the ring. It was out the corner of his eye that he saw Jacob's red gloves quickly approaching him. In the nick of time, Sam was able to dodge the blow.

"Ok, Jacob enough," Sam said, but Jacob's punches never slowed. "Jacob!" When Jacob went to throw his next punch, Sam grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Jacob began howling in pain. Immediately, he started tapping Sam's arm to have it release.

Sam didn't hesitate to release him. Jacob grabbed his arm in pain before looking up at Sam. "So how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he started to remove his boxing gloves.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jacob said as he walked toward the ropes of the boxing ring, removing his gloves also.

"Yea I know you don't," Sam said. Jacob jumped from the ring, walking toward his gym bag. "I told you about that bitch five years ago," Sam said as he walked behind Jacob.

"Sam," Jacob warned as he grabbed his water bottle taking a swing of it.

"But noooo, you were just too pussy whipped and had to marry the ho," Sam voiced as he grabbed the towel from his gym bag. He placed it over his face to remove the sweat. "Hey, I bet you wished you would've listened now, huh?"

"Fuck you," Jacob said as he threw his gloves and water bottle back into his gym bag before picking it up. He placed his gym bag across his shoulder before walking toward the gym door.

"Hey, man," Sam said as he tried to catch up to Jacob as he walked out the door. "I'm sorry you have to go through this shit though, for real."

"Yea,"

"Hey man, cut all that depressing shit," Sam said as he swung his arm across Jacob's shoulder as the headed toward Jacob's truck. "Seth's having a bonfire tonight. There will be females there,"

"Sam," Jacob said as he pushed Sam off him.

"And I think that will be the perfect distraction for you to get that slut off your mind," Sam said as he smacked Jacob with the towel. It caused a loud snapping sound.

"I'm not in the mood," Jacob said as he snatched the towel from Sam.

"You're never in the mood," Sam said. "I'm going to tell the guys to be expecting you tonight."

"Please don't do that," Jacob said as threw his gym bag in the trunk of the car.

"They will be so surprised to see you seeing as you haven't been to poker night in nearly two months!"

"Sam!" a female voice called out catching their attention. We turned to see a female standing at the door of the gym. Sam's new booty for the week. I think her name is Jessica.

"I'm coming!" Sam called. "I'm going to text you the address." He said as he started walking back to the gym.

Jacob ignored him before getting into the truck. He started heading back toward his mother's house.

 ** _RING RING_**

"Hello," He answered without looking at the caller i.d mentally kicking himself at his mistake.

"Hey Jacob, It's Renee,"

"Hey Renee, wassup?"

"Now, I know things with Bella aren't going well at the moment, but I'm wondering are you still willing to help me clean out the attic today?"

That's right. A little over a month ago, Jacob and Bella promised Renee they will help her clean out the attic. She has been prolonging doing so every since Charlie died. A month ago, Jacob was happy and in love with the love of his life.

"Is Bella there?"

"No," Renee said quickly.

"Will she be there?"

"I've called, but I haven't spoken to her all day," Renee said. "I was hoping she'd tell me how the hearing was and-" she stopped abruptly once the realization of who was on the phone drawn to her. "I'm sorry,"

Jacob ignored Renee's rant. "I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks,"

Twenty minutes flew. Jacob had his shower and was now on the way to his ex-mother-in-law's house. His emotions were all over the place. He felt like he shouldn't have any dealings. He should cut off all ties to Bella including Renee, but he kept going. He couldn't get himself to turn around.

"Jacob," Renee answered the door with a smile before pulling him into a hug. "You came quickly. Smell nice," she said as she pulled him down to sit on the couch. She examined him. "Is that the shirt Bella bought you for father's day last year?"

"Renee, don't," Jacob warned. "I will leave."

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized. They both sat awkwardly on the couch. "Fresh lemonade?" Renee asked Jacob as she started to head toward the kitchen.

"Maybe later," Jacob said as he stood up. Jacob loved Renee's lemonade. He always gets at least four glasses when there. So for him to turn down her lemonade, she knew he was serious about the divorce. Bella had royally screwed up.

"Do you already got the ladder down? I'll go ahead and get started."

"Okay," Renee said with hurt obvious in her voice. "I'll meet you up there,"

Jacob started up the ladder to the attic. It was huge, stuffy and filthy. Like it hadn't been cleaned in five years. He didn't know where to began. He just started with the first box he saw.

Each box held memories of Bella's childhood. Everything from her baby clothes, to her senior heads. Jacob's chest tightened with each item he pulled out of the box.

When he made it to the box labeled Bella's prom, he found himself drawn to it. He opened the box and immediately his heart started hurting again.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"One more picture," Renee gushed over the beautiful brunette. Bella wore a beautiful mermaid shaped golden dress which hugged her every curve. The silver and golden heels made her legs even longer, and the gold accessories complimented the dress thoroughly._

 _"Mom," the teenage Bella whined. "No more pictures."_

 _"Mom, I don't think those are enough pictures." Freshman Alice laughed, which cause Bella to shot her a look._

 _"Renee, let the girl go," Charlie said from the chair in the living room. He was watching the basketball game._

 _"Okay, Okay, just one more," Renee said before snapping up another picture._

 _Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing her little silver purse and keys to her red Chevy truck. She was able to afford her dream prom dress; however, during so caused her not being able to get a rental vehicle._

 _She looked up to see Charlie had gotten off the chair and was making his way toward her. "You look beautiful, baby girl." He said placing a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Thanks, dad."_

 _Suddenly a knock at the door caught their attention. "Are any of you expecting anyone?" Bella asked._

 _Everyone shook heads._

 _"I'll get it," Alice called as she rushed to the door._

 _All eyes were on the door as Alice opened it. "Jacob?" She called. Jacob Black walked through the door wearing a dark creme tux with golden trims and holding a silver corsage._

 _Jacob is a senior who is also best friends with Alice. They became friends in elementary school. Alice was the smallest second grader you've ever seen, and Jacob was the tallest fifth grader. The opposite attracted they say, and the two have been friends ever since._

 _"What are you doing here?" Alice asked._

 _"I know Bella doesn't have a date for prom, and I know I sure don't, so I thought it would be a good idea if we save each other the embarrassment and ride together," Jacob said. It was so oblivious; Jacob was nervous about asking Bella to prom, even if it was on a friendly gesture. "My mom went kind of overboard and rented a limo, and I don't want to ride in it alone._

 _"So what do you say, Bella? Will you ride to prom with me?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"We can separate once there; I just don't want to pull up at prom.. in a limo.. alone."_

 _Bella let out a laugh before walking up to Jacob. "I think you've sweated enough, Black. Of course, I'll ride to prom with you. I didn't want to ride my truck to prom, either."_

 _Everyone but Alice laughed at the thought of Bella riding her big red junk of a truck to prom. "Is that for me, Black?" Bella asked._

 _Jacob nodded. "I remembered Alice telling me your prom colors, so," Bella held her wrist toward Jacob. He placed the_ _corsage on her wrist. "Rachael helped me pick it out." Rachael is Jacob's older twin sister._

 _Bella admired the_ _corsage, unable to hide the smile that spread across her face. She walked over to Alice, who hasn't said a word since Jacob arrived. "Alice, isn't Jacob so adorable?" Bella gushed, causing Jacob's cheeks to turn red._

 _"Yea," Alice said. It was something off in her voice, but no-one noticed, too occupied with Bella._

 _"I have to get some pictures of you two now!" Renee gushed, as she held up the camera to start retaking pictures._

 _"Mom," Bella groaned. "I'm sure Jacob doesn't feel like being a victim of your camera."_

 _Jacob laughed. "I don't mind a few pictures."_

 _"Really?" Bella asked, surprised._

 _"Yea, snap away Mrs. Swan,"_

 _Renee smiled got huge when Jacob said that. "Well at least make the picture memorable. Get closer!"_

 _They did as was told, standing a little closer. The look of nervousness was noticeable on Jacob's face the closer he got to Bella._

 _Bella noticed it. She leaned closer before whispering to Jacob. "Don't worry Black; I don't bite,"_

 _"Closer," Renee demanded. "Wrap your arm around Bella, Jacob."_

 _Awkwardly, Jacob placed his arms on Bella's shoulders. The height difference was intense. Jacob stood about 6foot7 to Bella's 5foot8._ _Bella's face immediately turned red._

 _Renee took the picture._

 _"Bella, why are you blushing?"_

 _"Mom," Bella gasp, blushing more at the fact Renee brought attention to her._

 _Renee laughed before looking at Alice, who was all the way over by the stairway. "Alice sweetie, come; take a picture with Bella and Jacob."_

 _"No, I don't want to ruin their photo. Jacob and Bella are looking all sharp with their prom attire."_

 _"You aren't going to ruin our photo," Jacob said._

 _"Yea, you are the most photogenic person I know,"_

 _Alice smiled. It wasn't the usual smile that reached her eyes._

 _No-one noticed._

 _"I'm just going to go to my room; I have a huge test to study for tomorrow."_

 _"You sure?" Bella asked, still under Jacob's arm._

 _All eyes were on the freshman in the room. "Yeah, I'm sure."_

 _"Ok," Bella said with disappointment evidently in her voice._

 _"Make sure you guys take plenty of pictures at prom," Alice said as she made her way upstairs. "I want to see them all!"_

 _"Omg!" Bella said, removing herself from Jacob's arm. "We need to get going,"_

 _"One more picture!" Renee said._

 _"Mom," Bella whined._

 _"Please baby; the last one wasn't perfect," Renee begged._

 _"Okay, mom. One more picture, and only one!" Bella warned._

 _"Ok, only one," Renee beamed. "Back together please."_

 _Jacob placed his arm on Bella's shoulder again. This time Bella was a lot confident and bold. She pressed her body a little closer to Jacob's before placing her hand on his chest._

 _Bella could feel Jacob's heart began to beat frantically. Confused at the way his heart was responding, caused Bella to look up at Jacob._

 _Right at that moment, Jacob looked down as well. Immediately their eyes locked. Jacob felt like he was looking into her soul. Her big brown eyes bore into his. He couldn't look away, and neither did she. Bella Swan memorized him._

 _After what felt like hours, which was only seconds, a flash from the camera broke their eye contact._

 _"Perfect," Renee said._

 _"Mom, we weren't ready."_

 _"Oh, you two were ready." She handed the camera to Bella._

 _Bella grabbed it, examining the photo. It was off guard, but off guard photos are the best._

 _"Wow," Bella said. She looked up at Jacob. "I guess you're photogenic as well."_

 _"You looked beautiful in that picture," Slipped out of Jacob's mouth before he could realize._

 _"Thank you," Bella said, founding herself staring into Jacob's eyes again._

 _Jacob found himself unable to look away from the big brown-eyed beauty in front of him. When did he start to feel this way about his best friend's sister? Why is he feeling this way?_

 _"Are you ready to go, Black?" Bella asked, snapping him out of his trance._

 _"After you, Swan," He said as he waited for her to walk toward the door._

 _"Make sure you have her home by midnight!" Charlie yelled from his chair._

 _"Yes sir," Jacob said._

 _"Ignore him," Renee said as she walked them to the door. "Have fun you two,"_

 _"We will," Bella said looking at Jacob. His heart skipped a beat. He walked with her to the limo before opening the door. "Thank you," Bella said._

 _"No problem." He crawled into the limo after Bella._

 _"Are you ready for a night of fun, Black?" A huge smile spread across Bella's face. That was when Jacob realized something about the brown-eyed beauty across from him._

 _He was in love with Bella Swan._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jacob found himself unable to look away at the off-guard picture of him and Bella. His eyes burned from the tears that wanted to fall. Bella is the love of his life. The day she decided to be his, was the best day of his life. Marrying Bella and the birth of Jayden and Dylen made Jacob the happiest man on earth.

The day they made love, and Bella called him Edward's name, Jacob wanted to take a gun and blow his own brains out. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain he was experiencing away. Every day Jacob thought of Bella under Edward, and it broke his heart more. Although he wanted to end his own life, he couldn't do it. He couldn't separate from his boys.

He didn't want them to be without their father like he did.

Jacob refused to walk out of Jayden's and Dylen's lives like his father did them. Jacob's father left his mother when Jacob was only seven years old. He left them for his bartender.

Jacob placed the picture back into the box before walking away. He didn't want to have to deal with any more memories of the woman who shattered his heart.

He placed all the memories and thoughts of Bella, to the back of his head before continuing to the remaining boxes.

"Hey, Jacob," Renee's voice startled him, as he found himself deep in thought. He didn't even hear her walking up the ladder.

"Yes,"

"I know this is a crazy question, but you haven't spoken to Bella?"

Jacob sigh. "Not since after the meeting." He said as he continued to sort through the boxes.

Renee had a look of concern on her face. "I'm concern about Jayden and Dylen." The mention of the boys' name caused Jacob to look at Renee.

"What happened?" Jacob asked concerned, immediately jumping into protective Dad mode.

"Nothing. It's just Bella's not answering the phone, and it's close to picking them up from daycare."

Jacob sigh in relief. Nothing seriously wrong with them. "Bella will pick them up," Jacob said as he continued to clean. "She's never late picking them up."

Renee smiled at Jacob's response. It's so oblivious he is still in love with Bella.

"Ok, well let's clean up this attic!"

They cleaned, and they cleaned until Renee's cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered. Immediately, all the color drained from Renee's face. "How did you-" Jacob watched as Renee's eyes drowned in fear. "Please, don't."

"Renee?" Jacob started to worry as he watched his ex-mother-in-law coward in fear.

Just as quickly, Renee mood turned into anger. She walked away starting to head toward the ladder.

"Bitch, I swear to God, I will kill you," Renee threatened. Jacob was surprised at the words coming from Renee. Who could be on the other end to make Renee so upset?

Renee disappeared down the ladder before Jacob could think. He didn't know whether to follow behind her to see what exactly is going on or stay where he is.

The decision was made for him when he heard the front door slam shut downstairs.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Jacob shook his head in the attempt to remove the conversation from Renee out of his head and continued to clean. He cleaned until another box caught his attention. It's filled with old newspapers. He picked up one of the papers before reading.

 ** _May 25, 1994_**

 ** _Newborn, Alison Cullen, was taken from her Parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, from Ohio State Hospital when the mother gave the baby to a labor and delivery nurse. The nurse was reportedly not an actual nurse. She stood about 5foot7, petite build, dark brown hair and looked to be around 26 years old._**

 ** _She was last seen driving a black 1972 Volkswagen and was heading east._**

 ** _To the person that took our daughter. Please return her safely, and all the charges will drop. We only want our baby back. - Esme Cullen._**

 ** _Three weeks have passed since the baby was abducted from the hospital, and still no update on the safe return of Alison Cullen._**

.

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. His heart pounded as he continued to look through the box. More newspaper entries, as well as clippings of the family, was in there. There was even a recent entry from 2017 inside as well. It was by an unknown author.

.

 _ **After 23 years, Alison Cullen was still not reunited with her family. Her parents weren't able to cope with the loss of their daughter, so they got a divorce in 1997.**_

 _ **Her father Carlisle Cullen remarried in 2002. He currently has added three more additions to his family and is presently the most successful brain surgeon on the west coast.**_

 _ **Her mother Esme Platt never remarried. After a rape accident in 1999, she got pregnant with a bubbly baby boy. The name remains anonymous.**_

 _ **The family is coping with the loss of Alison Cullen; however, Esme never stopped looking for her daughter.**_

 _ **Not a day goes by that Alison isn't on my mind. I've searched all throughout Seattle for her. It got harder and harder to cope with living in Ohio without Alison. - Esme Platt**_

 _ **Esme is currently a doctor at the local hospital in Forks, Washington.** __**  
**_

_._

Jacob was speechless. The women in the picture were the same women from the hospital Bella was admitted to, Dr. Platt. Jacob didn't want to believe what the old newspapers read. He didn't want to believe the baby that was abducted is Alice. He didn't want to think Renee is capable of doing that.

Jacob's cell phone rang, catching his attention. He looked at the caller i.d to see it's Renee.

"Jacob!" The Panic in her voice caused Jacob to throw all of the information he just learned, from his mind.

"Renee, what's wrong?"

"She has them!" Renee screamed. "She has my babies!"

"What Renee?" Jacob rushed down the attic ladder. Renee confused him. "What are you talking about?"

"The boys aren't here, Jacob!" Renee yelled. "Jayden and Dylen are gone!"

Jacob's heart fell into his chest. Oh God, not again! "No, no, no. Maybe Bella picked them up before you made it there." Jacob rushed down the ladder.

A sob escaped from Renee. "No Jacob, it wasn't Bella!" As quickly as possible, Jacob rush to his truck. "She took them, Jacob! Oh, my God, she took them!"

"Who took them?!" Renee was silent; only sobs from the other end of the phone. "Renee, who took my boys? I need answers now!"

"Oh God, please let nothing happen to my babies! I'm sorry!"

Something inside Jacob snapped. "Renee, what the fuck is going on! Who the fuck took my boys?!"

After a brief silence, a slob from Renee sounded from the phone. "Esme Platt."

Jacob's heart dropped to his chest. Esme Platt. The name he just learned minutes ago. Everything he has read is right. Renee kidnapped Alice when she was a baby. And Esme Platt is Alice's biological mother. And now she has Jayden and Dylen.

.*

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,"

Jayden and Dylen both slept peacefully in the back of a limo, as it headed south.

 _Now leaving Forks, Washington._

"Nana's gonna buy you a Mockingbird."

They both snuggled close to Esme as she hummed the lullaby.

 _Renee took everything from me 24 years ago._

Esme admired the way the boys both let out a small snore.

 _So I must repay the price._

Dylen and Jayden both slept peacefully without a care in the world.

 _Little did they know they will not see their mother or father again_.

o0o

.

 _ *****Word From Author*****_

No more than three chapters left! It's getting juicy! Hope you guys enjoy!


	15. Part 15

About Last Night

Part 15

o0o

 _ **Third POV**_

Jacob charged into the Carver Cafe ready to kill anything in his way. His emotions were all over the place. Heartbroken, fear, and anger. The rage in him outweighed the other feelings he was experiencing.

Jacob scanned the room looking for the reason he was here. He spotted the browned haired women sitting in the booth across from his boys' godmother, Rose.

He had one thing on his mind when he walked through that door; Confronting Renee.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, RENEE!?" Jacob yelled as he marched over to the booth.

Jacob's voice sounded through the cafe, bringing all the attention toward them. Renee looked up at Jacob with fear jolting through her body. At this very moment, Renee feared Jacob.

"Jacob, please calm down," Rose said as she stood in between the pissed off Jacob and the scared shitless Renee.

"Hell No, I'm not calming down!" Jacob roared. "She got my boys kidnapped!"

"Jacob please, everyone is staring!" Rose said as she tried to calm him.

"Fuck them!" Jacob screamed, shooting death glares at Renee. "She's the reason my boys are gone!" He said, pointing at Renee. The emotions were getting to Jacob. He could feel the hot tears flowing down his face.

Renee cried as she looked at Jacob with apologetic eyes. "Jacob, please let me explain,"

"Explain what, Renee?" Jacob asked. "Explain how you kidnapped Alice when she was a baby, and her biological mother found out and wants revenge?" He threw a beige folder, with all the clippings from the attic, on the table of the booth.

The surprised look on Rose's face let Jacob know Renee wasn't completely honest about this little meeting. Rose sat down to look into the folder, and all the color of her face drained.

"Oh dear god," Rose said. The information is quite surprising, and a lot to handle.

"And what better revenge than to kidnap Jayden and Dylen!" Jacob screamed. Rose looked up at Jacob with a look of disbelief in her eyes before looking at Renee

"I didn't kidnap Alice!" Renee cried.

"I have the newspapers, Renee. It's dated around the same time Alice was born. The infant name is Alison. It's not a coincidence Renee."

"Jacob, this information is confidential. We need for you to calm down-"

"Why shouldn't I go to the cops?" Jacob threatened. "The Cullen Kidnap Case was the most significant case in the 90's; I'm pretty sure with a little tip about the suspect, it will open back up."

"Alice is an adult," Rose said closing the folder gently. "The judge will laugh in your face when you try to reopen this case."

"Why are you defending her!" Jacob screamed. "She's a kidnapper!"

"Jacob, you're upset. You're not talking correctly." Rose said.

"She deserves to be locked up! She deprived that poor woman 24 years of life without her daughter."

"Regardless of that Jacob, Renee is my client," Rose said as she stood up. It hurt her to stand up for Renee. She could see the hurt in Jacob's eyes. "I'm sure you of all people should know the importance of the clients' well-being and privacy,"

Jacob gave Rose a look of pure disgust. "I hope it makes you feel good to know you helped a kidnapper get away with kidnapping." He walked off.

Rose and Renee watched as Jacob stormed out of the cafe. No words said for what felt like hours; although, it was only for seconds.

"Please tell me what Jacob is saying is not true, Renee," Rose said unable to look at Renee, the woman she has known for years, and look up to as a mother; she no longer knows what to think of Renee.

Renee cried. Surprised her body still had tears to shed. "Please, let me explain,"

"Oh Lord have mercy," Rose said as she sat down in the booth. She placed her head in her hands as her mind went a mile a minute. "Renee is Alison Cullen Alice?"

"I didn't kidnap Alice," Renee cried.

Rose felt no sympathy for Renee. The tears she cried got no sorrow from Rose.

"Renee for me to help you, I need the truth."

"I didn't kidnap Alice!" Renee cried again.

Anger swelled inside Rose. "What about these clippings, Renee? How do you explain those?" She said, throwing the folder to her.

Renne said nothing as only crying whining sounds escaped her.

"You know what?" Rose said as she started to get up. "I'm no longer representing you. Find yourself another lawyer." She began to head toward the door.

"Rose wait!"

Rose stopped. She wanted nothing more than for her stubborn side to kick in. She wanted desperately to walk away from Renee, to wash her hands with her, but Jayden and Dylen came to mind.

No matter how pissed off she is of Renee, she is the only person who has any idea who this Esme Platt person is who took Dylen and Jayden.

"I didn't kidnap Alice," Renee pleaded. "Rose you have to believe me!"

Rose turned to face Renee. "I am this close," She demonstrated with her fingers. "to walking away and leaving Jacob open to do whatever he pleases." She whispered as she sat back in the booth. "Now tell me everything."

Renee wiped the tears away with an already soled napkin. "Esme and I were best friends. We have been friends for years. We practically were sisters. Hell everyone thought we were sisters with our brown eyes and chestnut hair. We grew up on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. Esme family had a large farm. Every morning, I would wake up at the break of dawn and walk nearly 10 miles so we could feed the hens. It was our jobs for years. We had a very happy childhood. We always wanted to be teachers, Esme especially. She adored children. At a young age, she always told us how she wanted a big family.

"As a teenager, her playful, mischievous nature often got her into trouble. I remember when we were freshmen, she persuaded me to sneak out of the house so we can go to a senior party. In the end, the cops busted the party, and everybody that was underage was held at the station for their parents to pick them up. We were grounded forever it seemed.

"Esme's parents were very old-fashioned and religious. They believed in marriage before sex. When they found out, she was 'DEFLOWERED,' word they used; they were devastated. Initially wanting to move west to Washington to become a school teacher, Esme was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 19, in an attempt to please her parents, she married Carlisle Cullen, but she soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and Esme had no choice but to endure it. I begged her to leave him alone. I said she could move to Seattle with Charlie and me. She told me she couldn't just divorce Carlisle. She didn't believe in divorces. Much to her relief; her husband was drafted for the military, finally giving her some peace.

"Esme enjoyed a happy period, while Carlisle was away, but when Carlisle returned two years later, the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, Esme found out that she was pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up in such a dangerous home, she ran away to Charlie and me. Bella was only three years old. To support herself, she became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling her childhood dream. Esme was happy again for about eight months.

"Alison Cullen is Alice," Rose interrupted. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. She needs to hear Renee admit that and she just did.

"Esme and I were in love with Alison Eastwood at the time, don't ask us why. A month before Esme was due to have Alice, Esme and I went to the court of Forks."

Renee reached under the booth to get a computer bag. She pulled out a brown folder and placed it in front of Rose. Rose slowly opened it, skeptical of what's inside. Inside was a surrogacy contract. Esme Cullen signed as a surrogate mother, signing all her rights over to Charlie and Renee Swan.

Renee didn't kidnap Alice; Esme signed her rights away.

"So why do is the papers label Alice as a taken child?"

"When Carlisle found her whereabouts, she was two weeks from her due date. Those two weeks, I haven't spoken to or heard from Esme. She had taken off.

"I was beyond worried. I searched every hotel and motel in Washington. I couldn't find Esme anywhere. It wasn't until a good friend doctor of mines from Columbus, Ohio called me once Esme was admitted into the hospital, was I able to locate her. Of course, he will take her back to Ohio.

"But it was too late. Carlisle had gotten into her ear somehow. The two weeks she was gone, she managed to get the contract voided. She was going to keep the baby. I feared for Esme and her child. The Esme I knew will never put her baby in danger. It was something that he held over her to make her stay with him.

"The night Alice was born, I had managed to sneak into her room without Carlisle being in there, in hopes to talk Esme into moving back to Seattle with me. Esme and I never fought; Never disagreed; never hurt one another. So that night when Esme cursed at me and demanded I leave her family alone, I was devasted. No matter how much it broke my heart, I knew deep down Esme didn't mean those words. Carlisle was making her do that. I just didn't have any proof.

"I left the hospital that night going back to the hotel room I bought. I was very disappointed. I wasn't in the place for like ten minutes when a pounding like-knock sounded at the door. Cautiously, I opened the door not knowing who could be at my room door. Who could know I am here?

"It was a bell boy with room service. I was confused. I didn't order room service. Inside was a note. It was a threat to leave Esme alone, or they will take everything that I love." Tears flowed down Renee's face more. "They knew where I stayed. There where even pictures of Charlie and Bella!"

"Do you still have that note, Renee?" Rose asked.

Renee nodded before pointing at the folder.

Just as Renee said, a threat was sent to Renee warning to leave Esme, and her daughter alone or they will harm her husband and daughter.

"The note frightened me, and I wanted nothing more than to reassure my family is ok. It took me no more than 20 minutes to pack everything I had and started the seven-hour drive back to Seattle. It wasn't until I stopped for gas that I realized a small crying sound from the back seat of the car."

Rose gave Renee a confused look. "Sitting on my back seat was none other than Alison Cullen."

"How did she -"

Renee handed Rose a folded pink note. Slowly, Rose read it.

 **Make sure Carlisle never get his hands on her. Leave this state and never come back!**

"So, I did exactly, what the note said, no hesitation. I found a great lawyer. Since Esme voided the contract so late, It was still active in Washington, so I was able to change Alice name from Alison Cullen to Alice Swan. I always assumed it was Esme who left Alice in the car, but when I saw the news, I was appalled. Esme was labeling Alice as kidnapped.

"For years I looked over my shoulders in fear that Esme will give up my location, and they come for Alice, but nothing happened. When Alice was nearly three-years-old, I read Esme and Carlisle got a divorce. She finally got free from him. Not long after; I got a call from Esme stating she would like to meet Alice. Immediately, I scheduled a meeting with her.

"She was not the person I remembered three years ago. The same vibrant colored brown eyes held a dull attraction. The natural curvy figure she possessed, was now replaced with a slender stick-like body. She looked like she lost at least fifty pounds. I instantly knew Esme was on drugs. She denied it of course. For months I allowed her into Alice's life, Trying to let her get to know her biological mother. And every time she disappointed me.

"On Alice' third birthday, Charlie and I threw her a petting farm zoo themed party. We invited Esme of course. We wanted Alice to know her biological Mother. Esme arrived an hour late and no one seen her the entire party. I noticed a group of parents in a huddle near the gift table, and curiosity got the best of me. One parent had a video of Esme doing powder in our guest bathroom. It broke my heart. That night was the second time, Esme and I fought.

"It was a horrible fight. Esme threatened to take Alice. I never meant for Alice to label me as her mother, and I always wanted Alice to know the truth, but I refused to let Esme take Alice in that condition. For weeks, I forbade Esme from seeing Alice. It was a lot of threats and pop-ups. I even believed she was clean, but I stopped getting my hopes up. Three months before her fourth birthday, a child services came into our home to take Alice. Esme filled a report that I am the kidnapper of the Cullen case.

"I never saw that coming. I never thought Esme would betray me like that. I was in jail for three months. Lord was on my side, and I had a great lawyer. Not only did all the charges were dropped, but I also had full legal rights of Alice. Apparently, the video of Esme doing powder in my guest bedroom leaked and the system removed Alice from her custody.

"The day I was released, the threats worsen. Esme even went as far as in trying to kidnap Bella, from the bus stop."

Rose gasp in shock. She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

She and Bella were both in the second grade. They were waiting on Renee who was running a couple of minutes late. A woman, who looked a lot like Alice, pulled up in a green Cadillac. Bella didn't seem to know her too well, and when She refused to leave with her, the woman got aggressive. She started to pull on her as if trying to pull her into the car. Bella began screaming. Rose attempted very hard to pull her away from the woman but of course, she was an adult, and she's only a child. It wasn't until Renee pulled up rushing over that she released Bella, before driving off in the dust.

"We filed a restraining order against her and moved here. I haven't heard from Esme in years. I never thought she would find us."

Rose was silent. It was a lot of information to endure. Rose and Bella have been best friends since kindergarten, known her for over 20 years. She never knew how much drama Bella's family has.

"Rose?" Renee's voice snapped her back into reality. She looked up at the extreme damp face of Renee Swan. "Jayden and Dylen are not safe in Esme's care."

o0o

We leave the booth where we arrived at an over emotional Jacob sitting in the front seat of his truck. He tried for the hundredth time to call Bella. "Bella why the hell aren't you answering the phone?" Jacob snapped once her phone was prompted to the voicemail again. He punched the end button before starting to call her back. He desperately needs to talk to her.

Suddenly his phone started ringing before he could dial out. An unknown number displayed on his phone.

"Hello,"

"Bella is in trouble," A male's voice rushed through the phone. "Alice has kidnapped her."

**WordFromAuthor**

This Chapter Was Really To Tell Us A Little About Alice's Biological Parents, And Where She Comes From.


	16. Part 16

About Last Night

o0o

Part 16

o0o

 ** _***WordFrom Author***_**

 _Moment of truth. We will see what is inside Edward's head. Onward!_

 _EPOV_

 _"There will never be an us. I don't love you; I love Jacob."_

Bella's word rotated in his head as he took the shot the bartender, and one of his close female friends, Irina, kept placing in from of him. The anger inside him raged with fire. He was beyond piss at himself. Six years ago, he was too scared to admit his feelings to Bella. He never got a chance to tell her he is in love with her. The summer before their senior year, Bella didn't return. He had no idea why, and he couldn't contact her. Her phone was no longer connected, and he had no idea where to locate her. She told him she lived in Washington, but it never dwelled on him to ask which city. So for six years, he was not able to find Bella and hasn't had a real relationship since.

Not until he met Alice Cullen. Alice was the only girl who made him want to date again after college. She reminded him so much of Bella; he couldn't put his finger on it. They were dating for a year and a half when he realized he wanted to marry her. She immediately said yes. Edward's entire family was killed in a house fire when he was seven years old. He managed to survive because he was at a sleepover at a friend's house. Edward had no family. So when Alice finally decided to let him meet her family, he was ecstatic. Edward felt like Alice was the one for him. He felt as if he was ready to move on from Bella.

Until he found out Bella is Alice's sister.

"Another shot?" Irina asked as she poured the brown liquid into the glass. Edward nodded. "So wassup, ready to talk about it," Irina asked, placing the shot in front of her lifelong friend.

Edward grabbed the shot glass. "Alice called off the wedding."

"What?!" Irina's face mimicked a shocking expression. "You both were perfect for each other!"

"Yea, so we thought,"

"What happened?"

He sighed before looking at Irina. "Remember me telling you about my college crush?"

"The Infamous Isabella Swan," Irina said as she leaned across the bar counter. "How can I forget about her. You looked for her for years."

"Yea well I found her,"

"That's great!" Irina said as she jumped up from the counter. "Well not for Alice, but-"

"Yea excepted she's married and has two three-year-old twin boys." Edward took the shot back to the head.

"Ouch," Irina said as she grabbed both the shot glass and the liquor.

"And she's Alice's sister. The night before the wedding, Bella and I got soo drunk, we slept with each other. The next morning everything went to shit. Alice arrived banging on the room door."

"Is that why she canceled the wedding? She caught you and her sister?"

"Alice didn't find out. She has no idea about Bella and me."

"SO why did she-" Edward humped his shoulders before tossing the shot Irene handed him to the head. "You say she was at the door. What happened then?

"That morning Alice came to confide in her sister about her affairs. Alice cheated on me that night, also."

"Wow, that's beyond bad luck,"

"It hurt. I left with so much on my mind. I didn't speak to anyone for weeks. I confide in myself with what I need to do. Bella invaded my thought significantly. That night was a blur. I don't remember any of it. All I remember was drinking one glass of wine with Bella to thank her for the fantastic quick work for the wedding."

"Damn, Edward I-"

"Hey, bartender!" A douche bag from across the bar yelled out. " A few drinks over here please!"

Irina rolled her eyes before giving me a 'sorry' look. "Duty calls." She filled up the shot glass one more time before handing Edward the glass. "Will you be ok?"

Edward waved her away before glass grabbing the glass. "Go work,"

Irene walked away. Edward was left alone with his thoughts once again.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket checking his messages, in hopes Bella has texted. He knew it was a long shot, but he missed her like crazy. His heart's broken and battered, but he still couldn't get over Bella. She is the love of his life. The one who got away.

Edward couldn't resist. He found himself pressing in Bella's number.

It immediately went to voicemail.

 _ **Bella, I love you. I've adored you since the first day I met you. I was just young and dumb to see how much I need you in my life. I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you meant to me in college. I'm sorry I chose different girls over you. But Bella I can't let you leave when I've found you again. I need you, Bella. I can't live without you.**_

Suddenly Edward's phone was snatched from his hand.

"Really, Edward! What the hell are you doing?!" Irina stood behind him with an irritated look on her face.

"Irene give me my phone!"

"You've had too many drinks. Why the are you confessing your love to that women!" Irina shouted. "She's married for Pete's sake."

"I don't care. I love Bella." Edward screamed. "I can't live without her."

"Edward, will you stop and listen to yourself. You sound like a crazy person, Like some kind of stalker!"

"Fuck you, Irina," Edward spat.

The look on her face said it all. She couldn't believe Edward. "I think you are finished for the night," Irina said handing Edward his phone. "I would like for you to leave my bar."

"What?"

"Do I need to call a cab?"

"You can't be serious."

"Dead ass," Irina said placing her arms over her chest. Edward couldn't believe his ears. Irina was putting him out of her bar. "If needed to, I can call security to escort you out." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Fine Irina," Edward said as he grabbed the shot before taking it back to the head. "I'm leaving,"

Edward walked out of the bar, before being blinded by the sun rays. It's only 3 pm, and already he's kicked out of the bar.

3 pm. It's nearly time for Bella to pick up the twins. Edward couldn't stop himself. He found himself in his car waiting outside of St. Paul's Daycare.

He didn't see Bella's grey Mercedes S600 Guardian. He looked at his watch to see it was nearly 3:30 pm. Bella's is never late to pick up the boys. NEVER.

Edward waited until the kids were let out on the playground as they waited for their parents. Edward immediately spotted Dylen and Jayden. They quickly rushed to the park.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. The daycare owner is now on the phone. Fifteen minutes passed. Thirty minutes. The boys are currently the only ones there. Where are you, Bella?

Suddenly, the doctor, who was in Bella's room a week ago, approached the owner. Why is she here? After a few words between the two, the doctor was escorting the boys into her black Mercedes S55 AMG. Why is she taking the Jayden and Dylen?

Something inside him didn't sit right. The doctor pulled off, and Edward was right behind her. He dialed Bella's number once again.

Still the voicemail.

"Dammit, Bella! Now is not the time to ignore my calls."

He found himself following her to a small beautiful cabin. It was thick in the woods and very low-key. It was the perfect hideaway. She got out of the car without Dylen and Jayden. She went inside the cabin using a key she possessed.

After about five minutes, a car pulled up in the driveway, scaring the living hell out of Edward.

He immediately noticed the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It's Alice's car. Alice jolt to a complete stop right next to the doctor's car. She got out of the car. The passenger door opened as well. Out walked a native American man who looked to be related to Jacob. A few words said between the two, and they both walked to the back seat of the car.

 _Is that who Alice cheated with?_

The man opened the door, and he pulled out a woman's body. She was cover in a blanket. Her dark brown hair which hung from her head was damped. Only slightly when the man propped the figure over his shoulders did I see the face.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. He started to get out of the car but stopped in his tracks when he saw the gun hostler on the male's hip. What the hell are they doing to Bella?

They walked toward the cabin. Bella's body was flimsy. She didn't move a muscle. Is she dead?

Edward's heart broke at the thought. Bella cannot be dead.

Once they were inside the cabin, Edward grabbed his cell phone.

"Fuck!" He cursed. Of course, he wouldn't have any signal.

He waited to make sure no one would come out before he could make it to the boys. Quickly, he got out rushing to the doctor's car. His heart pounded frantically as his adrenaline rushed.

Once close to the car he looked inside to see the boys. Their eyes and face glistened with tears. The windows were slightly cracked, and you can hear their muffled cries. They are scared. They're calling for their mother.

"It's ok, Shhh," Edward said, trying to soothe the scared three-year-olds in the back seat of their kidnaper's car. He pulled the handle on the door. Of course, it's locked.

Suddenly the door of the house opened. Quickly, Edward ducked behind the car. He watched as the doctor walked toward her car. Lucky for him she was the only one walking out, so she didn't see him as he hid behind Alice's Porsche.

Soon as she opened the door to the car, you can hear the loud cries of Dylen and Jayden. She quickly closed the door pulling off.

"Shit," Edward whispered as he watched her take the twins.

He started back to his car but stopped when the front door to the cabin opened again. "Alice, baby I'll be right back," The male said as he pulled her close into a kiss.

Edward was right about him being the one she had an affair with. "Please hurry Sam," Alice said hugging him tightly. "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. So let's just get this over with."

"Ok baby. Be right back." Sam kissed her again, Before slightly jogging to Alice's car.

 _She never let me drive the Porsche. Edward thought._

He drove off fast. Edward rechecked his phone. Still no bars. Fuck.

He didn't know what to do. He can try to go in and rescued Bella before that Sam guy come back. He's pretty sure he can handle Alice alone. Quickly before the fear could kick in, he found himself creeping toward the cabin.

Once by the back window, he noticed it was slightly cracked. Inside the room, Bella lay on the floor. She was still as a rock. Her lips had this sickly blue hue to it as if she was freezing.

Edward found himself slightly knocking on the glass. "Bella, please don't be dead. Please wake up."

Suddenly, her eyes opened, but she quickly closed them back. Thank God she's not dead.

"Bella," Edward whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as if trying to adjust to the light. "Bella,"

Her eyes opened showing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Edward's heart swelled with joy.

Bella slowly sat up, leaning her back against the wall of the small bedroom. She closed her eyes again as her chest moved up and down with her breaths. Her body trembled severely.

He opened his mouth to call out her name again but stopped when the TV in the room started. On the screen was of Bella and Edward the night of the bachelorette party.

 _ **~PLAYBACK~**_

 _"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she opened the door wide for Edward to enter._

 _"I came with a parting gift." He said as he held up a bottle of wine._

 _Bella let out a small laugh before placing her hands on her hips. "I hope it's more to the gift than that. You know I don't drink,"_

 _"Oh yeah, that's right. So used to that party girl in college."_

 _"Yeah, well now this party girl is a full-time wife and mother," Bella said. "Which reminds me. Jayden is sick, and I'm concerned about him. I think I'm going to take him to the children's hospital."_

 _"OK, just one drink," Edward begged._

 _"Edward I really can't."_

 _"Just one. I want to have one last drink with you for old time sake._

 _"I don't know Edward,"_

 _"Please," Edward begged, putting on his best puppy dog face._

 _"Fine," Bella said putting down her jacket. "One glass only. And you better not fill it all the way up!"_

 _Edward laughed at the way Bella snapped at him. "I'm not!"_

 _He poured the wine into a plastic champagne glass, before handing it to Bella before doing the same thing to his._

 _"Ok, so why are did you come to my room with a bottle of wine again?"_

 _"Well, I want to say thank you," Edward said._

 _"For?"_

 _"For being the best friend I know you can be. You didn't have to take on the role of our wedding planner. You didn't have to deal with the bridezilla of your sister for months. You didn't have to do it for free! But you did."_

 _"I did it for my sister," Bella said looking at Edward. "I'll do anything for the people that I love."_

 _"Well here's to you. Thank you for your awesomeness."_

 _Bella laughed as they took a sip of the wine. "Wow, this is pretty good," Bella gloated about the alcohol._

 _"Yea, It's Alice's choice," Edward said taking another sip. "She says it's from France, and It's pretty cheap."_

 _"Mmm," Bella said taking another sip of the wine. Suddenly they both started to feel drowsy. "Wow, I'm really a lightweight now!"_

 _Edward attempted to laugh, but he found himself unable to stand. He needed to sit. They both sat on the bed._

 _"Edward?" Bella said blinking her eyes frantically trying to keep them from closing. "I don't know-"_

 _Bella fell back onto the bed unable to finish her sentence, and seconds later Edward was out too._

 _A few minutes later, the closet door opened, and out walked Alice!_

 _She started to remove both of their clothes before tossing them around the room._

 _ **~END OF PLAYBACK~**_

Alice is the reason Edward and Bella were naked. They didn't sleep with each other.

Edward eyes never left Bella as she watched the ending of the video as Alice staged their affair. Tears flowed down her face, but she never removed her eyes from the screen.

Edward's heart broke. He never got a chance to make love to Bella.

He didn't have sex with Bella.

A chime from his phone caught his attention. He has a signal!

 _ **BellaPOV**_

I didn't have sex with Edward. I never cheated on Jacob. There was never a chance Edward was the father of my baby.

The tears flowed down my face as my body shook with coldness.

I'm soo cold.

"You awake," Alice said causing me to jump at the voice. I opened my eyes, only to close it when I noticed the gun in Alice's hand.

"Alice, why are you doing this?" I asked. Alice scuffed. "When did you start to hate me so much?"

Suddenly Alice's hand met my face. "You don't get to ask me any questions."

Blood oozed from my mouth. I spit the blood on the ground next to her feet. "I don't know what I could have possibly done to make you hate me, but did I deserve that!" I yelled pointing at the video that still played on the tv. Now she was pulling Edward and me closer together, so we were now laying on each other.

"Ha, you deserve so much worse," Alice said as she sat in the only chair in the room, still pointing the gun at me. "Did you know I wanted to be an actress?"

Her question surprised me. Since when? She always wanted to be a teacher. She was very shy, and she adored kids. "Well, of course, you didn't. Remember that "amateur" Alice quoted with her fingers. "school play you swore you were going to attend when I was junior?"

I didn't answer. Of course, I remember that day. Edward and his college girlfriend at the time had recently broken up, and he was a mess. He needed me, and we ate Ben and Jerry's and drunk coca cola all night. We had a sick stomach ache the next morning.

"That night Lindsey Cimino was in the crowd." Who the hell is that? I guess the look of confusion was on my face. "Lindsey is the daughter of Sarah Cimino, the leading makeup artist in the drama department of Juilliard. Long story short. I had a full scholarship in drama."

Oh my gosh! How did I not know Alice went to Juilliard!

"But you know how shy I was in high school. The only reason I tried out for the play was cause I needed more extracurricular activities on my college application. And I enjoyed it. I found my passion, but my fears outweighed my desire. It took Jacob to talk me into it."

Alice stopped talking. What were mere seconds, felt like hours. "Did you know I've been in love with Jacob since I was in second grade?"

"What?" I was speechless. Alice's in love with Jacob. Since when?! "No, no, no! You- I-"

"You knew!" Alice accused.

"No, I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice scuffed. "What difference did it make. You always wanted everything I had."

"Alice-"

"The day of you and Charlie's accident, you were on your death bed." The tears flowed down my face. "Renee was soo distressed. The doctors recently told the news of her husband's death, and you were barely hanging on a thread. I had just gotten her to leave the hospital so she could get some rest. But then suddenly, something went wrong. You were in need of an immediate blood transfusion. You had internal bleeding they've missed.

"I immediately volunteered. Renee wasn't here, and we are immediate family so why wouldn't I volunteer my blood for my SISTER." The word sister rolled off her tongue as if was acid. "Imagined the look on my face when the doctors told me they couldn't do the blood transfusion because our blood isn't compatible. I was confused. There's only one reason why we aren't compatible."

"What? I don't understand-"

Alice threw a folder on the floor by my feet. "Open it," I grabbed the folder looking inside. It was an article dated in 1994 around the same time Alice was born. It was about a girl named Alison Cullen being kidnap at birth. My heart pounded frantically. Why is Alice showing me this? The mother's name caught my attention.

"Esme Platt?"

"My biological mother,"

"No,"

"When I was born Renee kidnapped me." Alice continued as she stood up. "There is no way I am your sister."

"Alice, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I know how it feels to have your baby taken from you. No one deserves that. But I am not my mother. You can't put her action on me. I didn't do anything!"

"You took everything from me!" Alice screamed. "Jacob was supposed to be with me! I was the one who was in love with him first! I am the one who knows everything about him, one who's been there for him for years! I was the one who was there for him when he broke his leg three days before the biggest game of his high school career! It was me who he cried too when his father died in his arms! Not you! Me!"

"Alice please!" I cried. At that moment I knew Alice was not letting me leave this room alive.

"But he chose you! He wanted to marry you!" Alice screamed, pointing the gun at me.

"Alice I'm sorry! I had no idea how you felt about Jacob. Had I have, I wouldn't have said yes to him taking me out!"

Alice smiled at me before lifting the gun from me. "So will you leave Jacob alone and let me have him?" Alice's question surprised me. Is she serious? "What?" "You heard me," Alice said pointing the gun at me again. Automatically I placed my hands up. "Okay! Okay!"

"Will you leave Jacob alone?" she asked.

"Alice, it doesn't work like that. What will everyone think? He was my husband! My children's father." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"They will get over it."

"I-" Can I leave Jacob alone? Can I give up ever seeing Jacob again? Can I give up watching our boys grow up without him? Can I give up waking in his arms every morning? Can I stop loving him? "No," I said as I looked up at Alice. "I can't leave Jacob alone. I won't leave him alone. I love him."

"Well," Alice said so nonchalantly, pointing the gun at me.

"Killing me will kill the baby I have inside me!" I screamed. Attempting to stale Alice.

"You think I don't know about you being "pregnant" Alice quoted with her fingers. "Esme was you OBGYN. Of course, your pregnancy was fake."

"What?" I asked surprised. "No, I saw my baby, the ultrasound-"

"Prerecorded from a random pregnant woman's ultrasound."

"No,"

"I knew you wouldn't leave Jacob alone, so I put plan Unfit Parent to action. Everything that happened to you was because of me. Your doctor's visit, the kidnapping of Dylen and Jayden, the pregnancy, everything was done to make it look like you are the most unfit parent in the system. The "affair" between Edward worked out so perfectly. Jacob practically ran away from you. But even with the divorce, I knew you would be a problem. So I thought it was best to have you dead."

" I was just as good as dead in that tub. If you wanted me dead, why save me?"

"I wanted to KILL you myself," The look on Alice's face held no joke. Alice loathe me.

Suddenly a movement from behind the slightly open door caught my attention. Edward's face appeared through the crack. My stomach flutter with butterflies. Am I saved? He placed his index finger signaling me to stay quiet about his presences.

"What about Dylen and Jayden? If you kill me, they will be out a mother." I asked trying to stale.

"They'll get over it eventually." Alice said as she pointed the gun at me. "Especially when they just so happen to die so unexpectedly. Toddlers eat about anything sweet."

Rage overwhelmed my body. "If you touch my boys-"

"You'll what?" Alice said. "Only one of us is leaving this room alive," She pointed the gun right in the center of my forehead. "And I am the one with the gun,"

Suddenly the gun was knocked out of her hands using a metal stick that was in the room. Alice screamed in pain as she grabbed her hands. Quickly as I could jumped up in attempt to get the gun that was knock across the room. I ignored the excruciating pain my body enduring as I tried desperately to get the gun. As I was inches away from it, I was grab from behind and tossed on the ground. Alice was on top of me trying to grab the gun as well. Here we are the both of us tussling over the weapon.

Alice's elbow was met with my nose causing me to flinch back with pain. My nose ooze blood. My hand automatically flew to my nose trying to stop the bleeding.

I heard the gun cock, and I looked up to see it was Edward who had the gun. Alice was on her knees inches away from him as he stood above her with the gun pointed at her face. Relief instantly flooded my body.

It's over. Alice looked up at Edward with fear in her eyes. Rage flooded my body. I found myself walking over toward them, snatching the gun from his hands. I pointed the gun at the middle of Alice's head.

"Now what, bitch!" I screamed.

Alice's eyes went from fear to glee. "Do it," Alice said as she placed her head against the barrel of the gun. "Do it! Shot me!" She screamed. "Pull the trigger. Kill me!"

I wanted to kill Alice for what she did to me. She needs to suffer. I wanted to see her brains on walls behind her. But I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't have Alice's blood on my hands. I pulled the gun down from Alice's head. "I rather leave it to the police."

Edward looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I hope you rot in jail," I whispered and found myself spiting in her face.

Edward snatched the gun from me, before pointing it at Alice. "Well, If you won't kill her I will."

"Edward I don't think-"

POW!


	17. Part 17 Season Finale

About Last Night

Part 17

Season Finale

o0o

.

JasPOV

The sound of the gun as it dropped on the ground, sounded through the room. It was like time was standing still. I couldn't breathe as I prayed my eyes were playing tricks on me. The smoke from the gun slowed to a stop. I watched as the blood oozed. Edward's eyes wide in fear as it never left mines. My heart broke as I watch a single tear fell from his eyes. Edward's light blue shirt ruined as the blood soaked through the hole in his shirt. His chest leaked of blood as my body froze in its spot.

Edward's shot.

He exhaled before dropping to his knees. "Edward, no!" I rushed over to him, applying pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

What the hell just happened?!

"Are you okay?" I looked up at the voice to see Sam walking over to Alice pulling her up off the floor.

"Sam?" I cried looking down at Edward.

I firmly clutched his hand scared to move him any more. "Edward please hang on," His breath became raspy and quickened in pace as it became difficult and difficult to breathe. "I'll try to get you some help."

"Oh Bella, I'll like for you to meet Sam. My lover." Jacob's best friend, for ten plus years, was standing in front of me, pointing a gun at me.

"Sam what did you do?!" I cried as I look into Edward's eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam spat. He turned to face Alice. He pulled her closer into a kiss. "I miss you, babe,"

"Mmm," Alice said as she moaned into his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

Sam looked down at me with a look of pure disgust. "I don't like you."

Before cocking the gun and pointed it at me.

"Wait!" Alice yelled causing us both to look at her. "I want to kill her." She said looking directly into my eyes.

"Sure thing babe," Sam said as he handed the gun to Alice. She grabbed the gun before pointing it at me.

My body froze as I was unable to look away from Alice's face. Alice's dark blue eyes glistened with evil. She smirked before showing her perfect white teeth.

Before I can register Alice's movements, she turned the gun toward Sam's face.

"What the-"

POW!

"Ahh!" I screamed as chunks of Sam's head scattered across the wall behind him. His body fell with a loud thud as it hit the ground. The blood flowed from Sam's head as it felt like I will vomit.

"You're fucking crazy!" I screamed.

Alice looked at me with an insane look on her face. Specks of Sam's blood was all over her face and clothes. She wiped her face with the palm of her hands which caused the blood to smear over her face.

"I told you," Alice said. "I am in love with Jacob, and no one will stand in my way to get what I want,"

A gargling sound from Edward caught my attention. I look down at Edward just in time to see a single tear flow down his face. My heart broke as I watch my first love fight for his life.

Tears flowed down Edward's face as he tried desperately to catch his breath. His eyes told me everything I was already thinking.

We are not making it out of this room alive. This is the end.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears rolled down also. I never picture I will die like this.

I squeezed Edward's hand in mines. I watched Edward as his chest raised for the last time as he took his last breath. He's gone. He's dead.

I screamed in agony as I hugged Edward's lifeless body in my arms. My face buried in his bloody shirt as I cried. His heart is no longer beating.

I can't believe he's gone.

"Don't worry," Alice said. My body numb. Edward's dead.

The sound of the gun being cocked sounded off in the room.

I never thought my life would end at the hands of Alice.

I looked up at Alice to see the gun pointing at my face yet again. "You will be joining him soon."

I closed my eyes looking away, accepting the fact I will no longer see my boys again, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"I love you,"

"FREEZE!"

POW!

POW!POW!POW!THATHAT!

I found myself buried in Edward's lifeless body as the shots where fired.

Slowly I looked up. Alice's body was laying on the floor with the gun still in her hand. Blood oozed from the multiple bullet holes in her body.

I vomited.

"Bella!?" I looked up at the familiar voice. Jacob rushed through the door of the room. The relief on his face when he saw me made the tears come down my face harder.

"Jacob," I said. I couldn't move. Jacob walked up to me slowly as he looked at Edward's motionless body laid next to me. I can't believe he's gone. I cried into Edward's shirt as I said goodbye.

"Baby?" I looked up at Jacob to see he kneeled next to me. His eyes held this apologetic look as he grabbed my hand. "I am soo sorry,"

I cried as I threw myself against him. I sobbed into his shirt as he hugged me closer. "Alice was behind it all," I cried. "She had a video."

"I know," Jacob soothed as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"She was in love with you. She wanted to be with you." I cried.

"Shh," Jacob said as he looked me into the eyes. "It's over,"

"Is it really over?" I asked as I allowed him to pull me up.

"She will not hurt you anymore," Jacob said as he placed his hands on my face. I cried throwing myself into his arms again. I look down at Alice's body one last time.

"I hope you burn in hell."

"So whatever happened to the twins?" Sixteen-year-old Jennifer Weber said. Her along with two other teenagers, where sitting in the back of the salon, Belle's Salon, surrounding a senior woman. The sun was setting, and it was moments until the salon would be closing.

"Thanks to Isabella's cop friend they were able to set up a roadblock in time before Dr. Platt could get too far."

"That's great!" Peyton Stanley said.

"Yea, I'm glad they reunited with their parents?" Peyton's boyfriend, Aiden Crowley, said.

"Wait, so did Jacob and Bella stay together?" Jennifer asked.

"I sure hope so," Peyton said intertwining her fingers between's Aiden's. "Clearly they're perfect for each other!"

The woman laughed. "Now that my child is something I do believe so myself."

"Mom, please stop with those ridiculous stories." A middle-aged woman said to the senior woman. "Please don't listen to her. She is delusional."

The teens laughed at the woman before standing up. "We have to go anyway," Aiden said placing his arm around Peyton's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Thanks for that awesome story!" He turned to face Peyton pulling her in a kiss. "It made up for having to wait for you to get your hair done."

"I'll say," Peyton said. "Best Salon ever." They both walked out leaving Jennifer with the elder.

"See you later, Mrs. Swan."

The elder woman smiled as the crow feet on her face deepened. "Goodbye, Jennifer."

Once all the teens where gone, the middle age woman approached the elder.

"Mom, what did I tell you about telling people that disturbing story. It will run off the customers."

The elder woman waved her off before grabbing her walker to stand up. "Girl no one even believes its a true story. You tell them I'm delusional so much; they are starting to buy it."

"Well, I'm sorry mom. I don't want to relive that frightening experience." She said as she walked toward the salon door. She closed the door locking it.

"Yea, I know baby." The elder said. She grabbed the broom, attempting the help clean the salon. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella sighed as she walked over to Renee. "It's ok mom," She said as she grabbed the broom from her. "I got it, mom; you should rest."

Renee nodded as she walked toward the room we held in the shop. Bella started to sweep the cut hair on the floor.

"Hey mom," Bella looked up to see two young men, walking toward her.

"Hey babies!" she put the broom down, rushing to hug Jayden and Dylen. The twins have grown into handsome young men. Jayden is pursuing his dreams to become a lawyer, just like his father. Dylen, on the other hand, he is trying to become a musician. He's currently enrolled in Juilliard.

"Happy Birthday, mom," Jayden said as hugging her first. He handed her a huge box poorly wrapped.

"Thank you, baby," She said grabbing the box.

"Happy birthday," Dylen said pulling his mother into a tight hug as well. He handed her a thin gift wrapped in white gifting paper with musical notes all over.

"Thanks, Baby," Bella said looking at Dylen's gift. "Let me find out this is your album."

A huge smile spread across his face. "The label gave my album a release date,"

"What! Oh my God baby, that's great!"

"Congrats mane," Jayden said as he smacked Dylen on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Dylen said.

"This is the greatest gift ever!" Bella said hugging Dylen again.

"What about me?" All head turned toward the voice. A young boy walked into the room with a small white gift bag in his hands.

"Oh," Bella said as she walked toward him. "I don't think you can top that Masen,"

"Oh really," Masen said, holding up the bag toward Bella. "I think my gift is pretty great."

"Great enough to beat your brother's album getting released?" Bella asked placing her hands on her hips.

Masen is Bella's fourteen-year-old son. It turns out, Alice was lying about the pregnancy. Bella was in fact pregnant. Four months after her kidnapping, Bella gave birth to a very preemie baby boy. Weighing at only two pounds, Masen Black was born. It was a rough journey, but here he is. When Bella decided to name him after Edward, no one was surprised. If it weren't for Edward, Bella would be gone. She wouldn't have watched Jayden and Dylen grow up, and she wouldn't have given birth to Masen.

"Mmm," Masen said as he placed his hand on his chin. "Why don't you open it and see." He handed her the small bag.

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the bag, pulling out a small box. She opened it to see a small diamond wedding band. "What is this?"

"Here mom, Open mines," Jayden said, bringing attention to his gift.

Bella ripped open the gift. Inside was a creme silky spaghetti strap cocktail dress. It is beautiful.

"Jayden,"

"Read the note, Mom,"

She picked up the note inside the box. Put this on, and meet us in the backyard of the salon.

"What is going on?"

"Mom put on the dress," Masen said.

Bella shook her head before heading to the bathroom. She quickly put on the dress before admiring herself in the mirror. The dress is beautiful. It fit her amazingly.

She walked out of the bathroom to see her boys were no longer here. Instead was replaced by her best friend, Rose. She's dressed in a light pink strapless dress, with beautiful flowers detail designs.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked as she approached Rose.

She handed her a pair of silver pumps before making her sit down in one of the chairs. "Jacob came up with the perfect birthday gift," Rose said as she started to pin Bella's hair up.

"Really, and what's that?"

"You'll see," Rose said as she finished the hair.

"So, who is all at this little surprise?" Bella asked as she started to put on the heels Rose gave here.

"You'll see," Rose said as she led her to the back door of the salon.

"What can you tell me?"

Rose opened the door. When Bella stepped outside, he heart started pounding frantically.

Several of chairs crowded the yard. Each chair occupied by someone she knew. Everyone was standing as they watch Bella and Rose walk out the door. Ed Sherman's 'Thinking out loud" played loudly on the stereo. At the end of the aisle stood Jacob. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blazer with a white flower pinned to the jacket. Next to him was Dylen, Jayden, and Masen. The smile Jacob sported caused Bella's heart to swell with happiness.

When she finally made it to Jacob, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Oh my god Jacob," Bella cried as Jacob grabbed her hand in his. "What the hell?"

Everyone laughed at Bella's outburst. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," Bella cried, unable to hide the tears. Jacob wiped the tears from her face.

"Will you marry me again?" Jacob asked, never looking away from Bella's eyes.

"Yes," Bella said.

Everyone cheered. Bella's heart soared with glee.

Jacob looked at the pastor. "She said yes," Everyone laughed. "Ready,"

The pastor nodded before looking at the crowd. "Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.

"You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is weird, right? You're standing in front of a lot of people, looking fancy, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you."

"So why do we do it? Why this moment?"

"Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you are both standing here."

Jacob squeezed Bella's hand.

"And that's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. I'm here — we're all here — because we want those moments for you. We're here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story.

"It's not one moment — not even this moment. It's every moment. Big ones like saying "I love you," moving in together, getting engaged, starting a beautiful family — but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work.

"These everyday moments fuse together into one significant experience. And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That's just the way it is with love — it's meant to be felt, not described.

"But trying to describe love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, and poems, and songs about love. And even though we describe love in different ways and love can look different from one person to the next — we all know it when we see it.

"And we see it here."

Jacob smiled lovingly at Bella as he wiped tears from her eyes.

"Jacob and Isabella-" The pastor started.

"Bella!" The entire crowd said. Bella laughed through the tears.

"My apologies, Bella. They are here to marry each other. So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together.

"Jacob, as you look into Bella's eyes, please say your vows."

Jacob looks into Bella's eyes, as he squeezed her hands. "I'm here today in front of our family, our friends and you, my wife, to reaffirm my marriage vows. 20 years ago we stood in our church and said words written for us. Today I am not merely taking a vow; I am giving you a vow and a promise in words that are my own. My love for you has grown over the last 20 years. There have been times when I believed the problems before us, were too big to overcome, too painful to forgive, and was ready to give up your love.

"I have since learned that I love you more than I could ever have imagined and that it is enough to overcome and forgive the broken promises in our past. Today I give in to that love and the overwhelming desire to recommit myself to you. I love you more today because of all that we have been through and because of your willingness to move forward with renewed commitment. I promise, from this day forward, to love and trust you even more as time passes. I promise to be there for you when you are sick, hurt, in need of comfort or when you just want to share your day. I promise to make you feel needed and appreciated for all that you bring to my life. Today I stand in front of our family, our friends and you, my wife and promise to give you all of the best of me for as long as we both live."

Not a single eye in the yard was dry.

"Bella, as you look into Jacob's eyes, please say your vows."

"I'm sorry, I didn't write anything," Bella said as she wiped her eyes.

"Speak from the heart."

Bella let out a deep breath before looking into Jacob's eyes. He smiled slightly squeezing my hands again. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Jacob, I love you, so much. Words can't explain it.

"In the past, I have taken you for granted. I have put others before you. I have done things I am not proud of. And I have often been wrong. On the other hand, I have always loved you and stood beside you. I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. I am here today to move forward with a renewed commitment to you, our love, and our lives together. I pledge that from this day forward you will be my number one priority. I promise to be there for you in all that life brings our way. It is because of you that I am here today and I vow to give you all that I am and all that I have for the rest of our lives together. This is my solemn promise.

"I give you a new promise, a new wife, yet not so new; and a new love from the heart that has loved you for 20 years and will love you for as many more.

"Once before I have stood with you before family and friends; once again I take your hand as my partner. I commit myself to you again as YOUR wife and Jacob I take you this day and for all days as my husband. I love you."

"Jacob, please place the ring on her finger." Bella placed her hand in Jacob's, and he placed the ring on her finger. "That is the official ceremony of Mr. And Mrs. Black, Jacob you may kiss your wife."

Jacob didn't hesitate to pull Bella into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered.

When I say I love you, please believe it's true.  
When I say forever, know I'll never leave you.  
When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry,  
Because the day I'll be saying that will be the day I die.

***WordFromAuthor***

I hope you guys enjoyed the story, because I know I did!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
